


12 Days With You

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: While getting ready for the Christmas holiday, Y/N jokingly tells Sherlock he can’t make her orgasm twelve times. He is now determined and makes a bet that he can. The Game is on!





	1. December 20th: Day One

Sherlock stepped into his flat, nose flaring as the spiced smell of gingersnaps filled the air. He grinned big and quietly closed the door, toeing out of his shoes and setting them down carefully before tiptoeing to the kitchen. He had to bite his lip to hold in the chuckle bubbling in him.

 

In the kitchen, you stood. There was a mess around you but you did well to avoid tampering with Sherlock’s experiments as you put in another tray. Dozens of ginger snaps were made and you tasted one, humming softly to yourself to the song on the radio.

 

Christmas in London. Or, as you preferred, Yule. The Winter Solstice. While Sherlock himself was never interested in religious holidays, you were quite the opposite of him. Where he was very “Grinch” or “Ba Hum Bug!” about the holiday season, you lit up brightly and went all out in your own way. He found himself rather enjoying the Pagan holiday decoration over the typical Christian theme.

 

But as he watched you humming to Jingle Bells, he felt enamored by the sight. He smirked to himself and slipped in quietly.

 

You sighed softly, the man behind you walking up and holding his hands up in preparation for an attack. You suddenly whipped around and shoved a gingersnap into his mouth. “Sherlock, do these taste alright?” You asked as he sputtered in surprise. You smiled to yourself, unable to stop the giggle. “You know you can’t sneak up on me.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around you as he chewed on the snap. “These taste delightful, love,” He chuckled. “Why so many?”

 

“I wanted to make little baggies for our friends,” You admitted, smiling. “So don’t be trying to scare me. If I poison John, I’ll tell him you cooked his. He’ll believe it.”

 

Sherlock chuckled and kissed your cheek. “So today starts the annual twelve days?” He asked, making sure.

 

“It does. It lasts until New Year’s Eve, actually,” You said, smiling. “I’m just gonna finish these up and clean up before I start dinner.”

 

“I think I see something even tastier though,” He hummed before nipping your neck playfully. You squeaked and tried shoving him off but he just grinned and growled playfully. “You’re mine, Y/N.”

 

“Yes! I am yours but quit! That tickles when you do that!” You giggled, squirming under his teeth. Sherlock kept growling and started to tickle you too! You squealed and finally broke free and pushed the taller man against the kitchen table. He quirked an eyebrow as he smirked at you. “Cock,” You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

 

“You know you love me,” He said before kissing you.

 

You hummed against his lips, smiling as you said, “Love is such a strong word.” He chuckled and helped you finish up, but you rolled your eyes as he kept brushing against you. “Something you want?” You asked, quirking your eyebrow to him.

 

“Hm? What makes you think that?”

 

“Because every time you’re horny, you start getting more touchy than you’ve ever been in your life,” You said simply. Sherlock blushed but had to bite his lip to hold in his laugh again. “And that! You bite your lip too!”

 

“It’s a nervous habit!” He tried to defend.

 

“You? Nervous?” You challenged. Sherlock surrendered before hugging you as you wiped up the water from the both of you doing the dishes. “So am I wrong?”

 

“No, you’re not,” He said, nuzzling the now red mark on your neck. “You said the gifts could be anything right?”

 

“Oh please,” You laughed. “Are you really--”

 

“I am,” He chuckled. “It’s something only I can give you.”

 

“You do know it’s twelve days, right? So you’d have to make me orgasm twelve times in a day?”

 

“And? I’ve gotten to ten once before!”

 

“And you were bloody torturing me for hours!” You huffed, blushing at the memory. “You can’t.”

 

“What? Can’t make you orgasm twelve times in a row?” You shook your head, stubborn in your thoughts. “And...if I can?”

 

You looked at him, still blushing a little before sighing. “Sherlock, what are you plotting?”

 

“Maybe a little game,” He hummed, smiling innocently as you turned your head to look at him. “If I can make you cum twelve times on New Year’s Eve...you have to agree with whatever I ask.”

 

“And if you can’t?” You challenged. He blinked in response. “How about it’s a vice-versa? If you do, I do what you ask. If you don’t, you do what I ask. Deal?”

 

“Seal it with a kiss?” He asked before bending his head and kissing your lips lovingly. He hummed softly before glancing at the clock. “Seven PM. I still have five hours to make you cum at least once today.”

 

You hummed. “Dinner first.” Sherlock relented and stepped back to let you get started. It wasn’t that he thought cooking was something you should be doing, but it was more of you had banned him from cooking. He went to the sitting room, falling with a sigh in his chair and watching you adoringly from there.

 

He sighed, remembering how glad he’d been that you were out of town with your brother earlier that year. He was so grateful as he remembered Eurus threatening the woman who loved him. While he was relieved that Molly appeared on the screen instead of you, he wondered what it’d meant. Then again, you’d avoided any contact with Sherlock except for in person and in secret for the longest while. He was just happy to see you and have you helping him rebuilding 221B. He was smiling even more when John had approved of you.

 

Soon dinner was done and you two were eating in silence, the Christmas music going through the cycle yet again. You sighed, glancing at the radio. “Sherlock, do you know where I put that CD I ordered?”

 

“The violinist one?” He asked with a mouthful of spaghetti. You chuckled as he pointed to the living area. “Desk.”

 

“Wipe your chin,” You said playfully as you walked to the sitting room. You bent over to dig through the drawers.

 

Sherlock gulped thickly, admiring your muscular thighs straining against the backs of the jeans and following the curve of your ass. He adjusted himself in his pants as you stretched, grabbing the CD.

 

“There you are, little devil!” You hissed gleefully as you stood and came back to the kitchen. Sherlock watched you put the CD in and smiled as Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy began to play. You hummed happily and sat back down, about to take a bite when you caught Sherlock’s stare. “W-What?”

 

“I want dessert,” He said simply before pushing his chair back. He then crawled under the table. You squeaked as his hands worked off your pants until you were sitting with nothing but your sweater and socks on. “Relax. You can keep eating, love,” He hummed before positioning himself between your legs.

 

He gave a long lick up your folds that made you mewl in pleasure. You shook, not even bothering with trying to eat again. He licked your labia gently, humming softly against you. You whined and gripped the seat of the chair, dropping your fork on the ground. The clatter made you jump and Sherlock’s hands gently squeezed your thighs. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles, comforting you.

 

You relaxed and let out a low moan, letting him thrust his tongue into you. “O-Oh, Sherlock,” You whimpered.

 

Sherlock smirked and adjusted, moving his thumb to your clit and tweaking it a slight. His chest swelled with pride as you gasped and jerked under the touch. He moaned as a new wave of slick hit his tongue, curling it and flicking it inside of you before switching the positions. His tongue toyed with your clit now as a finger slowly slid into you.

 

“Fuck yes,” You moaned, your walls clutching at his finger.

 

“Now, now,” He hummed, kissing your inner thigh. “Only one today.”

 

You shivered and blushed as he slowly moved his finger before sliding in a second. You moaned and spread your legs more for him as he sucked and flicked your clit with his tongue. His fingers curled against your g-spot and you were gasping and moaning out your orgasm, back arching off the back of your chair.

 

Sherlock carefully worked you through it before kissing and licking up your juices, pulling his fingers out of your hole and sucking on them with a moan. You panted as you looked down at him before he vanished under the table again to sit across from you. You blushed as you saw your slick and his spit coating his lips and chin.

 

“Sherlock…” You panted, your legs giving a slight shake.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wipe your chin, love.”


	2. December 21st: Day Two

You hummed as the warm sun peeked into the bedroom. Sherlock was still sound asleep. You smiled as you watched him, wondering what a mind like his dreamt up. With a smile, you’d slipped out of bed, giving his forehead a gentle kiss.

 

His arm suddenly snaked around your waist and rolled you back onto the bed. “Sherlock,” You chuckled tiredly. “I need a shower.”

 

“No,” He said simply, pressing his face into your chest. You sighed and adjusted, your arm sliding under his head and cradling him to you. His lips pressed a lazy kiss to your neck and you hummed softly. “Two today,” He muttered. You hummed as he pressed a wet kiss to your skin. “My love.”

 

“Sherlock, no,” You hummed, body giving a slight tremble of anticipation. “You suck when you first wake up.”

 

He snorted and chuckled, cupping your face and kissing you. “Then how about you ride my face?” He suggested. “You know I’m good with my tongue.”

 

You groaned and he smirked tiredly. “That is so not fair,” You huffed before kissing him.

 

Sherlock moaned softly as you straddled his hips, proud he’d kept you in bed if only for a moment longer. His hands carefully worked up your body until they tangled in your hair, enjoy the feeling of your locks knotting and catching between his fingers. He gave a gentle tug, feeling your hips jerking forward against him as your hands carefully slid up his bare stomach. He groaned softly as your nails gave a small scratch.

 

You shivered and hummed softly before pulling away. Sherlock blinked, confused and dazed as his lips were chased after yours fruitlessly. “If you want more,” You said, crooking your finger for him to follow. “Gotta come with me.”

 

Sherlock smiled and got up, adjusting himself in his sleep pants. You smirked as he didn’t even attempt to hide his arousal as you walked to the bathroom, only to be swept up by his arms. “Now, now,” He grunted, holding you against him. “You’re my girl. I have to treat you, especially if I’m going to make you cum twice.”

 

“Oh, so you’ll waste it in the shower?” You teased.

 

“Every extra one is just a bonus,” He said as he set you on the bathroom counter. He kissed your neck and hummed before pulling away and turning on the hot water. You grinned and stripped quickly. He turned and eyed your figure as you kicked off your knickers. “Bloody hell, what’d I do to deserve you?” He asked absently as he wetted his lips with your tongue.

 

“Not a clue. But you can show your devotion by helping me wash up, love,” You teased before stepping in.

 

You hummed softly as the hot water relaxed your muscles. Soon Sherlock joined you, his hands rubbing gently against your back. He worked away from the tension in your shoulders. “Down,” You said softly. Sherlock moved his hands lower until he was gently massaging your lower back. You hummed softly, whispering, “Right there,” under your breath.

 

“You’ve been having many aches as of late. Have you been overworking yourself?” He asked softly, a tender amount of worry in his voice.

 

“Maybe,” You hummed softly. “But I have to work hard, make sure deadlines are met and the like.”

 

Sherlock sighed softly and bent down, kissing your shoulder. “Don’t push yourself. Take breaks, please? I know you’re the editor, but some books can wait.”

 

“How dare you,” You gasped in mock horror. Sherlock smiled and turned your head, kissing you gently. You hummed softly and pressed back against him. He groaned as your ass rubbed against his erection, causing it to slot between your cheeks. “You’re so mean to me, love.” You mewled softly.

 

Sherlock growled and pushed you against the wall of the shower, rubbing himself against you. “I’m mean?” He asked lowly. “When you’re taunting and toying with me?” He gripped your hips and bent you over, watching you brace your arms against the wall. He pulled his hips back, smirking as you whimpered a slight. You gasped as his fingers carefully rubbed against your folds. “Shall I make you cum now?”

 

“Sherlock,” You whined, head dropping down as the water cascaded down your neck and head. You closed your eyes to keep the water out of them, suffering under the sensations of his teasing. Slowly his fingers pushed into you and you gasped. He carefully wiggled them and worked them in until he was pressing against your sweet spot. You whimpered and panted softly as your legs gave a small tremble. “Sherlock, oh…”

 

“So tight and wet. Not sure if I can even fuck you properly just yet.” You whined in response to his words. You felt goosebumps on your skin, despite the hot water, as his lips pressed against your shoulder. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

 

“I l-love you too, Sherlock!” You moaned as his fingers pumped slowly. “Sherlock, please…” You begged, rocking your hips back.

 

“Not yet. I want you to cum on my fingers first then you’ll cum on my cock--” He smirked when you whined and clenched around him. He loved how dirty talking was always your weakness. His free hand squeezed your ass playfully as his fingers rubbed and wriggled against your sweet spot, causing your walls to tighten around him and your hips to jerk as his thumb reached down and rubbed your clit. “Go on then, love. Cum.”

 

You threw your head back in a moan as he pumped his fingers faster until you climaxed. Sherlock growled proudly as he felt you slick up his appendages and worked you through it.

 

He finally pulled them away before pressing them to your mouth. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his fingers, sucking greedily. He slowly pushed into you, leaving you gasping and keening for more.

 

“Nice and tight for me,” he moaned. His hands gently gripped your hips as his thumbs rubbed gentle circles over your bones. You whimpered softly as you rocked your hips back.

 

He grunted and thrust into you with vigor. Soon, you were gasping and clawing at the shower wall as he pumped his hips quickly into you.

 

You moaned as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing deeper into you and growling into your ear. “Sherlock...oh fuck...Gonna...make me cum again!” You keened loudly suddenly as he rubbed your clit.

 

“Going to make me cum too, Y/N. I’ll need to increase my stamina for you. But you feel so fucking good around me. Wanna feel you, love. Cum now.”

 

You let out a low moan as you orgasmed again, shaking and moaning as you rocked back against him desperately.

 

Sherlock groaned and thrust faster until his own cock swelled and spilled into you. He whined as he kept moving, rocking his hips deep into you until you were shaking as the last of your orgasm squeezed out.

 

You whimpered as Sherlock kissed your neck and shoulders sweetly before pulling away. He smirked as he watched his seed spilling out of you, dissipating into the drain.

 

“There's two now, love,” He chuckled. He smiled as he watched you nod before shutting off the shower. He wrapped a towel around you and lifted you out. “Back to sleep?”

 

“Please,” you mumbled tiredly.


	3. December 22: Day Three

You sighed as you stumbled into the flat, rubbing your face in exhaustion. Sherlock was quick to you, pouncing at you and kissing you lovingly but you’d pushed him away. “Rough day?” He asked. You just nodded and he frowned, studying you. He scooped you up and carried you into the flat, sitting in his chair with you. “Talk to me, Y/N. Why did that cock snap?”

 

Of course, he knew. You sighed and relayed the events of the day. Your boss, your chief editor at the publishing firm, had been in a way for quite some time. Of course, it was mostly due in fact to finding out through Twitter about your relationship with Sherlock. Actually, nearly half the world found out about your relationship through Twitter. John was none too pleased about it. But it grew terrible. Your boss decided to make your life hell, despite that you’d pushed away several advances.

 

“So basically,” You finally said to summarize. “Because of an email that went into his inbox, despite it being addressed to me, I’m now wasting his time floundering about,” You sighed. Sherlock let out a small snarl but calmed when you tucked your head under his chin, clinging to him. “Why are people so awful?”

 

“Because they’re idiots and don’t have to deal with that moron,” He croaked out, irritated about your bad day.

 

“Bills, Love,” You reminded him. Sherlock rolled his eyes but rubbed your back. You sighed. “I’m sorry for--”

 

“What have I told you?” He asked, smiling softly at you. He lifted your face, rubbing his thumb against your lip. “Well?”

 

You kissed his thumb. “That you’re gonna make me cum twelve times on New Year’s?”You giggled playfully.

 

Sherlock smiled, giving your chin a small squeeze. “Cheeky. You don’t need to apologize for needing to vent about something, Y/N. I love you and I will listen to all your troubles. You know that.”

 

You sighed and kissed him softly. “Thank you. I love you too.”

 

Sherlock smiled and kissed you back, rubbing your thighs gently. “Now, how about your three?” He smirked at the shudder you gave and gently pushed up your pencil skirt and groped over your pantyhose. “Have I ever told you how you’re the only woman I’ve been able to find even somewhat attractive in lingerie?”

 

“I’m wearing a suit and pantyhose,” You giggled, kissing his jaw.

 

Sherlock sighed softly in pleasure as he pushed his hands to your rear, squeezing gently. “I’m being...oh. I’m being serious, Y/N,” He moaned, pulling you tight against him. You moaned and nipped his neck, tugging at his belt. He smirked and gripped the stocking before tearing it open. You gasped and pulled back to chastise him but he kissed you and toyed with your wetting entrance through the fabric of your knickers. “Already getting wet for me?” He asked.

 

“Sherlock, that was my last p-pair,” You whined, stuttering when he pushed his finger into you a tad.

 

“Maybe I should get you those stockings you can wear with a garter belt then. Save you the trouble.” He hummed. “It would be nice to simply bend you over a desk and just push right into you.” You whimpered and rocked against him a bit. “Oh, such a needy woman you are. Need me, Love?”

 

“Sherlock, get your bloody cock out and just fuck me,” You snarled.

 

Sherlock growled and kissed you, holding you against him as he undid his trousers, adjusting so his length was finally free, pants and trousers half down his thighs. You moved your underwear aside and sank onto him, moaning softly as he groaned lowly. You whimpered and looked at him. He cupped your face before kissing you softly.

 

You hummed quietly against his lips before rocking hard against him, making him grunt in pleasure. You started to ride him hard, not caring for the small sting from the sudden aggression. You needed to rid yourself of the stress and anger and damn it all! Fucking Sherlock Holmes was maybe the best way to go about it.

 

Sherlock moaned as you rode him, barely able to register your bite against his neck. “Bloody hell. Oh fuck yes,” He moaned.

 

He noticed how desperate you were, tugging at his shirt buttons until you were finally able to get to the skin. He moaned as your nails dug into his chest a brief moment before you tore off your suit jacket and unbuttoned your own shirt, hips rocking quickly against him. You wrapped your arms around him, whining as your skin made contact with his and shuddered.

 

Sherlock groaned and reached down, rubbing your clit, setting off your first orgasm. “So sensitive,” He groaned as you shook and clung to him. He smirked and gripped your hips, thrusting up into your wet cunt quickly. You gasped and buried your face into his neck as he fucked you. “Yes. Just let me take care of you. I’m going to make you cum so much. You’re going to be shaking still when that jackass sees you again. Maybe I should start cumming in you so much he bloody sees my seed dripping out of you.”

 

You whined, blushing at that thought and clenching around him. “Oh, you love that don’t you? Maybe I should come to your work and take one of the days to rut into you until you’re absolutely shaking from orgasms. I’ll make you squirt all over me just for him to see. Would you like that?”

 

“Sh-Sherlock, n-no!” You whined, flustered by the notion.

 

Sherlock moaned and thrust faster, feeling you wet his cock more. “Rub your clit while I fuck you. I’m going to fuck out your orgasms and you’re going to take my cum. Got that?”

 

“Yes, Sir! Fuck yes, Sherlock!” You moaned as you rubbed your clit, shaking against him. “Sherlock, please. I--” You blushed and whined as you clenched around him again.

 

Sherlock smirked, knowing by your actions. “You wanna swallow my cum?” He asked, kissing your neck. “Such a dirty little slut. Should’ve done this ages ago. Let’s see how quickly I can push you. Maybe I’ll make you pass out with such bliss over these next several days. C’mon then. Give it to me. Let me feel your pussy cumming.”

 

You shook and moaned as you orgasmed again, rubbing your clit faster as you attempted to ride against him. Instead, Sherlock held you in place before pulling you off of him completely. He turned you in his lap and set you back on his cock, moaning as he slid in easily. He hooked his hands under your knees and spread you wide, thrusting up into you.

 

“Oh my god, yes!” You gasped out, shaking and reaching up to grip his hair as your free hand clutched the armrest.

 

“Now, now. Did I say you could stop rubbing your clit?”

 

You whimpered and removed your hand from his hair, rubbing your clit and shaking. You whined. “Sh-Sherlock…”

 

“Feel so good,” He moaned, keeping his hips moving up into you. He smirked as your head fell back in a raspy pant as you tried helplessly to rock against him. “I’ll have to pace out the next several days. Don’t want to push you so far you’re sobbing in pleasure. Unless you want that.”

 

“Oh m-my--ah!” You babbled out, clenching tight again. You couldn’t even get out a word as you hit your third, shaking and soaking his cock. He groaned and began to chase his own orgasm before releasing your legs and setting you on the ground. You pounced instantly, kneeling between his legs and sucking him into your mouth with a moan.

 

Sherlock moaned as he watched you suck him off, grunting as his climax hit. His cock throbbed and pumped load after load into your mouth, smirking as he saw a tad leak from your lips. “So good for me,” He moaned, shaking as you sunk your head down and swallowed around him. “Fu-Fuck…” he whined, back arching off the back of the chair.

 

You moaned, hungrily licking and sucking on him until he began to soften. You pulled away and licked your lips. His pants were soaked with your orgasms, making you smirk a bit. You traced your finger along it, keenly aware of his watchful eyes. “You know, this counts as revenge for my pantyhose, and my ruined knickers too.”

 

Sherlock smiled, breathless and cheeks a tad flushed as he cupped your face. “I love you so much.”


	4. December 23rd: Day Four

You sighed, stretching your limbs at your desk as five pm finally rolled in. The office was closing. You smiled and made sure to have the files you needed to be arranged to access them from home if you needed to before gathering your folder and tablet, slipping them into your bag. 

 

“Hey, Y/N,” Your boss’s secretary, Natasha, said cheerfully. With every bounce of her step, the ugly sweater covered in golden bells jingled. You smiled at her energy. She was maybe double your age and generally hobbled around the office with meeting information and files for everyone. The second Halloween was over though, she glowed. “Are you and your bloke going to be busy this holiday?”

 

“Yes,” You chuckled. “John invited us over for a Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow night. He invited Greg, but I’m worried the DI might invite half the yard.”

 

Natasha chuckled and gave you a squeeze on your shoulder. “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t spending the holiday alone. I know Jerry can be a pain in the tush.”

 

Jerry, the boss of not being able to take a hint, was a bit more than a “pain in the tush”. Somehow, it amused you endlessly to hear Natasha avoiding cursing as much as she could, especially when it came to Jerry.

 

“Are the grandkids coming over?” You asked as you walked with Natasha to the elevator.

 

“Course they are. They love my dressing. I’ll tell you what the key ingredient is though,” She said before leaning in and whispering scandalously. “Nose candy.” Upon your confused blink, she just smiled and said, “Cocaine.”

 

You scoffed an “Oh my god” as you laughed, shaking your head. “You’re something else, Natasha.” The older woman just smiled, glad she got you to laugh as the elevator descended.

 

You walked with her outside the building, ready to hail a cab when Jerry appeared. “Speak of the devil,” You muttered as he walked over, beaming towards you.

 

You groaned and Natasha squeezed your arm. “I can slip something in his coffee to really make him uncomfortable when we get back,” She trilled into your ear.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re the devil on my shoulder,” You said as you saw Natasha’s daughter getting out of the car. “Have a good holiday.”

 

“You two, dearie. Give the boys my love.” She said before trotting off, bells still jingling.

 

You sighed and put on your best fake smile you could as you turned to your boss. “Merry Christmas, Jerry,” You greeted as he approached.

 

“It’s a shame you’ll be away from me this next two weeks. Maybe we should have a drink?” He suggested, straightening his tie the best he could. Though it was doubtful he’d be able to do much given that it’d already been straight, to begin with. You listened to him trying to woo his way into charming you as you studied him. Being with Sherlock had begun to rub off on you, you realized as you noticed several things about him. Not only was the discoloration of what was caused by a ring tan line on his left ring finger, he was constantly glancing at the street and his hands looked to be a bit clammy.

 

“Let me stop you there, Mr. Williams. I’m sure the missus wouldn’t appreciate out afterschool activities and, I am absolutely unapologetic in saying this, I am with someone and very loyal to them.”

 

Jerry didn’t like that. He immediately stiffened up and glared at you, puffing his chest out to seem intimidating, but all it did was make you want to laugh. “Y/N, I do hope you’re aware I can have you fired for insubordination.”

 

“Then I sue. I’m sure I have many parties willing to back me up in the sexual harassment claims that have been piling up on you. And yes, I know they have been.”

 

An arm wrapped around your shoulders as you continued to stare down your boss. “Is something wrong, Love?” Sherlock asked.

 

Jerry gulped at the sight. “So you must be the Mister Holmes I’ve heard so much about.” He said, trying to gather up his strength.

 

“I am. And might I say, your wife is very lovely to chat with.” Sherlock said, giving a smile. Jerry looked to the street and you did as well, seeing a perky woman standing by Jerry’s car. She looked she hadn’t slept well in days, giving you a bit of insight into their life. “She did mention something about a document needing to be signed though.”

 

Jerry gulped and made his way off in a scurry. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Williams!” You called after him, noting the flinch.

 

“Yes! A Merry Christmas to you, Jerry!” Sherlock called. You both watched them get into the car, almost immediately seeing a fight break out between the two. Once the car vanished from sight, you and Sherlock broke into a fit of giggles as he led you to the car. Sherlock kissed your head and opened the door for you. “That’s my girl.”

 

“Did that earn me my four?” You teased.

 

Sherlock grinned and cupped your face. “It most certainly did,” He said before giving you a sweet kiss. “I have an idea. Climb into the back seat.” He told you before getting into the driver’s side.

 

Curious, you did as he asked. Sherlock drove around London before sliding into a parking garage. “You better be on your hands and knees by the time I park, Y/N,” He said lowly.

 

You shuddered, realizing his ploy, and did so obediently. You pressed your forehead to the plush leather of the backseat as he finally found a parking spot. It was nearly pitch black, save for the glow of fluorescent lighting in a distance. The front door opened then closed, then the door in front of you opened. You looked up, seeing Sherlock smirking down at you. You groaned softly and began to undo his trousers, carefully fishing his cock out and giving it a gentle pump.

 

Sherlock sighed softly in pleasure, resting his hands on the top of the car as you licked at his length. He glanced around, listening closely to any outside movement. It was then you sucked him into your mouth, making him groan quietly. “Fuck, Y/N.” He sighed, head rolling back. “Start touching yourself. Pull up that skirt of yours and touch yourself.”

 

You shuddered and did as he asked. You shivered as the air hit your exposed cunt, your fingers carefully rubbing and working yourself open. You bobbed your head slowly in time with how you worked your fingers, feeling Sherlock’s hand run through your hair. He gave a gentle tug and pulled you towards him, making you gag a slight on his cock.

 

Sherlock grunted before pulling away, stroking himself. “Turn yourself around,” He ordered. You whined but did as he’d asked, knowing he was going to stay in place to keep an eye out. You presented yourself to him, spreading yourself open for him. He licked his lips at the sight before slowly pushing into you. You whined quietly as he groaned before you rolled your hips back. Sherlock smirked and squeezed your ass. “Such a greedy little girl,” He muttered before giving you a hard thrust.

 

You lurched forward, unable to brace yourself. Sherlock’s hands wrapped around your waist and he tugged you up, leaving you to half lean into the car while your feet planted on the concrete on either side of his own. Sherlock pumped quickly into you, angling his hips against your g-spot. You shook and clenched around him.

 

“Start rubbing your clit, Y/N. I want you to cum just like this.” Sherlock panted out, closing his eyes in pleasure as he thrust faster, keeping against your sweet spot.

 

“Yes,” You moaned, reaching between your legs and rubbing your clit. You shook as you felt the orgasm build up before snapping, leaving you gasping into the leather seat as you wetted his cock.

 

Sherlock grunted and opened his eyes as he heard a door open then close. Seeing a figure stepping from the stairwell, Sherlock pushed you further into the car. He shut the door quietly and rolled his hips. “Quiet,” He whispered into your ear as he continued to rock into you. “And did I say you could stop rubbing your clit?” He asked, noticing your hands covering your mouth.

 

You whimpered and adjusted, clenching as you felt him shift deeper into you. You bit your fist as you rubbed your clit, holding back the moan that threatened to escape. You vaguely heard a car two down from your own start. Sherlock hushed you gently as you shook, dragging his cock in and out of you slowly. He craned his head, looking for anything that would alert him or scare you. He ducked down a slight when headlights went by, watching the car leave. He waited a long moment before thrusting hard into you.

 

You covered your mouth, muffling your moan as you orgasmed again. “There’s two now,” He moaned, feeling his own cock throbbing and panted softly into your ear. “You’re going to make me cum too soon if you keep cumming that hard.”

 

“Y-You’re the one who wanted to do it here,” You whined.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” He hummed, kissing the back of your neck. You moaned softly, pressing back against him. “Maybe I should get you home and finish you there.”

 

“Sherlock, please,” You begged, rocking back against him.

 

“Then bend over between the seats.” You did as he asked and he adjusted so he was hunched over you and pumping into you quickly. You gasped and moaned, clutching the compartment between the front seats as he fucked himself into you. His hand smacked at your ass hard as you gasped, orgasming the third time. “I forget how much you love to have your ass spanked until you’re shaking. Maybe I should do that tomorrow,” He purred, rubbing his thumb in a gentle promise against your puckered hole. He felt you clench up as you gasped, arching your back down to take in more of him. “I should pay this hole a bit more attention tomorrow.”

 

You moaned as that thumb pulled away before he brought his fingers to your lips. You whined. “Sh-Sherlock,” You moaned before sucking those fingers into your mouth.

 

Sherlock waited until you’d soaked his fingers before he pulled them away. He carefully slid his middle finger into you, making you gasp. “Look at you. So eager to have both your holes filled. Is that what you really want for Christmas? Have both your holes filled all damn day?” He pumped his finger slowly before adding the second. He worked his hips faster as he moved his fingers in a lazy rhythm. “So fucking tight. I’m not sure it would be able to handle my cock, would it?”

 

“Fuck, Sherlock!” You groaned out, shaking. “Gonna...I’m…”

 

“Cum for me, Love,” he growled as he thrust faster. He moaned as you orgasmed around him, pulling his fingers out of your hole and gripping your hips to fuck into you. He growled and grunted before pulling away and gripping his cock. He pumped his fist quickly. “Open yourself up for me,” He ordered.

 

You did as he asked, gripping your cheeks and spreading them for him. He moaned and pressed his tip into your puckered hole, shooting his load against it. You shuddered and moaned, feeling the drops sliding down your cunt. “Just a taste of what you’ll be feeling tomorrow.”

 

You whimpered and blushed brightly. The dinner tomorrow...Oh no.


	5. December 24th: Day Five

You shifted shyly as Mrs. Hudson passed the gravy to Greg. Christmas Eve dinner at John’s house. You smiled sweetly as Rosie munched happily on some cut up piece of chicken you and John had cooked together. Mrs. Hudson kept praising it and John insisted it was mostly your doing. You just blushed and picked up Rosie’s bottle as she’d dropped it.

 

Sherlock chuckled as he watched you. You absolutely adored the now toddler, helping John whenever he needed you (and Molly wasn’t available). Molly was actually sitting across from you grinning big to Sherlock. He simply shook his head and winked. Molly nodded and carried on sipping her wine.

 

Greg was playfully teasing John about the apron you’d gotten him for Christmas, given that it was entirely frilly and a gag gift. Mrs. Hudson adored the jewelry you’d designed for her. Greg was happy to have a fancy bottle of some bourbon you’d never heard of. You couldn’t help but giggle at the squeal Molly let out when she revealed her gift to be a coffin purse. Rosie had yet to release the stuffed bunny you’d made her, for which John entirely adored.

 

“So what’d you get Sherlock?” Greg teased. Mrs. Hudson quickly hit him, giving him a stern look.

 

“I actually wanted to get him a new violin but…” You sighed, looking to your boyfriend.

 

Sherlock held up his hands in surrender. “I love you, but I only need one.”

 

You rolled your eyes before looking to Greg. “I’m going to take him to the store in a few days and see if we can find some sheet music he’d like.” Sherlock leaned over and kissed your temple, making you smile. “And I love you too.”

 

Sherlock chuckled before taking another bite of his food. You squinted at him, watching him suspiciously. “What?” He asked.

 

“What are you plotting?” You asked, earning a round of chuckles. John changed the topic when Rosie let out a cry when she dropped her bunny. You helped him grab it. “I got it.”

 

“Thank you,” He chuckled, getting up and eating. “So, you two are still staying the night?”

 

“Sure are,” Sherlock chuckled. You smiled and pushed down the blush that threatened to creep up your neck. Judging by the look in his eye, Sherlock didn’t intend to skip the fifth day of his challenge.

 

In fact, later, as you did the dishes, insisting John take a break and play with Rosie, Sherlock had slipped behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing himself against your ass. “Sherlock,” You whispered, not wanting to get attention.

 

He hushed you gently and you could feel him getting hard. He kissed your shoulder gently. “You remember what I intend don’t you?” You blushed and nodded and he squeezed you. “And you were a good girl and wore your plug for me, yes?”

 

You nodded, shifting shyly and you could feel the plug between your cheeks jostle a bit, caught on the knickers and jeans. Sherlock shifted, rubbing himself against you just enough to cause the plug to shift. You sucked in a soft breath and he chuckled, stepping away.

 

You let out a huff as he grabbed a bottle of water, adjusting himself quickly before going back to the sitting room. Night soon fell. Rosie was sound asleep and John was looking a bit tipsy.

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Sherlock chuckled, helping his friend up. “Y/N, we should get some sleep too. I’m just going to get myself a glass of water before I come up.”

 

You pouted, knowing he was plotting something but got up and went to the guest bedroom. There, you stripped down to your bare skin, ignoring the small chill. You quietly tucked under the duvet and waited. Time passed and Sherlock finally arrived and you became all the more aware of the plug still in you.

 

Sherlock bit his lip and locked the door behind him as you looked up at him. In his hands was a banana, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He smirked. “I didn’t have dessert for a reason,” He said and you shuddered a bit. “On your stomach.”

 

You quickly rolled over under the blanket, shivering in excitement. He put down his snack and pulled away the blanket. A soft groan escaped him as he saw the small gem at the end of your plug glimmering in the lamplight. He then smirked and grabbed the lube from the bag he’d packed for you both, and something else, though you couldn’t see it. He carefully rubbed a bit onto his fingers, instructing you to “perk that gorgeous ass up” for him. You did so, biting your lip anxiously before he pulled at the plug a bit, lubing it and slowly pumping it in and out of you. You whined quietly, shaking from anticipation.

 

“Look at you. You’re absolutely dripping already,” He chuckled softly before carefully pulling the plug out. He watched you sigh softly in relief as he set it aside. His fingers pressed against your dripping cunt. “God, I need to feel you cum.” he groaned before stripping down.

 

Youbit into the pillow to muffle your moan as he pushed into your wet hole. Sherlock’s hands gripped your hips gently. He moved slowly, thrusting into you from behind. You moaned and shook, knowing he was watching you eagerly take him. He angled his hips just right and soon you were orgasming for the first time that day. You whined as he pulled away and pushed your hips to the bed when you tried to coax him back.

 

“Now, now. I still want to have my dessert,” He chuckled. “Lie still, Y/N.”

 

‘Yes, Sir,” You sighed in pleasure. You laid still, blushing as he nestled the banana on your ass. Sherlock moved slowly, not wanting to scare you as he saw your anxiety spike up a bit. You let him know you were okay, gasping when the cold chocolate drizzled in a criss-crossing pattern over your skin. “It’s cold!” You yelped, making him chuckle.

 

“He does keep it in the fridge you know,” Sherlock pointed out. You heard him shaking the whipped cream and jumped when it suddenly spurted at the top of your spine in a small dollop. He made small dollops over your spine in a pattern before finally getting it on the banana.

 

Sherlock licked his lips in anticipation as he set down the can, admiring the work he’d done before bending down. He took a large bite of the banana, making sure you felt his tongue and teeth as he moaned softly. You shuddered and whimpered as he rubbed your thighs gently. “Delicious,” He praised before taking another bite. This time, he made sure you felt his tongue against your stretched hole. You whined softly, feeling his tongue tease before pushing just barely into you. He watched you squirm and quickly caught the last of the banana with his mouth. However, he sat back and turned your head, feeding it to you. You moaned as you ate the piece, kissing him after he swallowed it.

 

Sherlock hummed and moaned as he kissed you before pulling away. “Still have chocolate all over your perfect body,” He chuckled.

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

Sherlock grinned and got to work, licking away at the chocolate and giving little nips and kisses as he worked. Slowly, he began to eat off the whipped cream from your spine, working his way up to your neck before kissing you and slotting his cock between your cheeks. You whined and begged softly as he rutted against you. Finally, he lubed himself up and pulled your hips up, pushing into you slowly.

 

Your back dipped down as you gasped and let him fill you up. Your cheeks flushed as you already felt ready to orgasm. That’s when you felt something chilled pushed into your pussy. You gasped and tried to look but a soft click and vibrations buzzed between your legs.

 

“Oh! Oh--” You muffled your voice into the pillow as you shook.

 

Sherlock moaned softly as you had clenched around him and shook under him. “I’m so glad you like your new toy, love,” He whispered before moving your hand between your legs. You gripped the end of the vibrator, finding the button. “I want you to use it to cum, but you won’t until I say so, right?”

 

“No, Sir,” You whined, pumping the toy testingly. You whimpered and panted before Sherlock sat back, gripping your ass. “Sherlock, please. Need it so b-badly.”

 

Sherlock bit his lip and gave a few testing thrusts before pulling almost out then hard back into you. You gasped and bit the pillow as he fucked your ass, leaving you clenching and nearly cumming all over the new toy. Sherlock grunted and groaned lowly, keeping quiet as he timed his thrusts just enough so he wouldn’t have to worry about waking John or Rosie.

 

He gripped your cheeks and watched you take his length with a growl, feeling you clenching tighter around him. “Go on then. Give me that second one,” He grunted. He watched you quickly cover your mouth with your free hand as you shook and orgasmed under him. He smirked and moved faster, grabbing the lube and carefully dribbling it over your hole without stopping. You gasped and moaned, feeling him fuck into you more and accidentally clicked the button, feeling the vibrator move faster.

 

“Oh shi--” You gasped, back arching as the clit stimulator did its job and you were quickly orgasming again. “Sh-Sherlo--Fuck--” You whispered, feeling your eyes water up.

 

“There’s that third one, but you didn’t ask for it did you? You didn’t get permission?” He growled, grinding himself deeper into your ass. “What punishment should I give you? Oh I know...I’ll have to wake you up tomorrow and make you work for every orgasm.” he growled and gave quick short pumps that made you gasp. “Such a good girl. I should make you squirt. Make you cum so hard your womb will open right up and I’ll fuck a baby into you.”

 

“Sherlock,” You said lowly, gritting your teeth as you tried to keep your voice low. “Gonna m-make me scream if you keep that up.”

 

Sherlock smirked and moved over you, wrapping his arm around you and moving the other in front of your mouth. “Bite down. Give me those last two. I’m going to fuck all my cum right into your ass..”

 

You gasped and bit his arm hard, pumping the toy faster into you as tears fell. The stimulation was starting to become overwhelming but you needed more. You orgasmed for the fourth time, shaking and feeling your juices and the lube dripping between your legs. Sherlock was panting in your ear and you knew he couldn’t last. His hips slowed and you were shaking with want, kissing the bite mark that’d surely bruise from the intensity of your orgasm.

 

“Sherlock, please,” You begged, pressing back against him. “Want to feel you…”

 

Sherlock groaned and gripped your breasts as he started thrusting quickly and barely moving away. You gasped as he bit and kissed at your neck, his hips losing rhythm. He was losing control of himself and it made your mind empty as he reached down and gripped the toy, turning it to the highest intensity. You opened your mouth, ready to shout your orgasm when his hand clamped over your mouth and he pumped himself and the toy faster. You heard a grunted “Fuck!” against your ear before he sighed in pleasure.

 

His cock twitched and spilled into you, his hips not stopping as he rode out your orgasm and fucked his cum into you. You shook and kissed his hand, tears falling down your face much more rapidly as you gasped and whined. Suddenly, the vibrator was pulled out of you and you could only gasp, shaking as you clenched around nothing, feeling yourself dripping withy our own cum. Slowly, he pulled out of you and you felt the plug, now lubed up again, slide back into you. He gave your ass a light swat as he panted, bending to kiss your shoulder before he collapsed beside you, shaking now.

 

You panted and watched him as he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He slowly looked to you and smiled tiredly before pulling you to him. His lips closed over yours and you  couldn’t help the hum of pleasure.

 

“I love you so much,” He whispered softly. You tried to respond, but could only mumble as you were worn out. He smiled and kissed your head. “I’ll clean up. You sleep.” You could only nod in response tiredly as Sherlock carefully got up and began to clean up. You were sound asleep before he’d returned.


	6. December 25th: Day Six

Sherlock played with your hair, watching you as you slept soundly against him. The chill of the room was his only motive to get up and turning on the small heater John had kept in the closet for guests. Upon his return, you’d immediately curled into his side again. He smiled lovingly as he brushed the hair from your face. 

Christmas morning. Staring at you, he thought of how lucky he’d gotten, about how thi was the first Christmas he’d been excited for. Not for the game he was playing with you, but for the eagerness to awake just to be beside you again. He trailed his arm tenderly down your arm, rubbing gently patterns against your bicep as you stirred.

He watched you shift and moan softly in your sleep, likely from the ache of the night before. He smiled proudly and bent, giving the corner of your mouth a gentle kiss. Slowly, he moved and kissed your neck next, giving a small lick. This earned a soft sigh as your eyes fluttered open to glance down at him. You mumbled out his name as he kissed down.

Sherlock gently cupped your breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, noting how sensitive they were. He blinked as he licked at one of your nipples, realizing that they’d swelled in size. He pondered how long they’d been growing but instead focused on your soft whimper. He kissed down your stomach and moved between your parting legs.

You sighed in pleasure as he gave your folds a gentle kiss, rubbing your thighs tenderly. “Shouldn’t...oh...not here...again…”

“All the more exciting, love,” He said coyly before giving your labia a long lick of his flattened tongue. Your shuddering gasp provoked him as he drove his tongue between your lips, gently stroking and tasting you. “I’ll have one or two here then I’ll take you home and have the other four.”

“Cheating,” You whined out softly. You yipped and covered your mouth as he nipped your thigh.

“Ah, ah. The bet was I would give you twelve orgasms on the thirty-first. It doesn’t have to be consecutive,” He said, giving you a wink.

Before you could argue or agree with him, he buried his face into your cunt and sucked and thrust his tongue into you. You gasped and kept your hand over your mouth, shaking a slight as the sunlight began to reflect off the snow in the streets. You whimpered, closing your eyes as he worked you over. He then mouthed up your folds and sucked gently on your clit as he slid a finger into you.

Your hands dropped to your sides as you rocked your hips down, feeling the plug wiggling in you from the night before. You were panting and shaking as he fingered you slowly before sliding in a second finger and using his thumb to wiggle the plug. I choked out a sound that could’ve resembled a moan if you weren’t so intent on keeping quiet. Sherlock smirked and built you up before pulling away.

His lips found yours as he pushed into you, making you shake and clench around him. You could taste yourself on him and gasped as you found yourself almost immediately orgasming. Sherlock let out a soft growl and kissed you sweetly as he moved, barely creating any friction.

It was seldom you could get Sherlock like this, him being a general adrenaline junkie now that he’d quit cocaine. This slow, gentle side of him that made you love him all the more. He cupped your face as he rolled his hips, pecking gentle kisses against your lips and jaw. You could only let your legs fall apart, giving him more room as you wrapped your arms around him.

Sherlock moaned softly, his own arms sliding under you to keep you against him as he kissed you. “My lovely girl,” He whispered, moaning softly into your ear. You whined and arched up. “Already? So sensitive. Maybe I should have both your holes filled more often.”

You whimpered and blushed, knowing the intensity was from the plug in your ass and his cock rubbing against you. He slid his hands down and gripped your ass as he pushed deeper into you. You let out a gasp as your nails dug into his back and you were cumming as John’s voice echoed up the stairs, “Sherlock! Y/N! I’ve got breakfast ready!”

Sherlock had covered your mouth, rocking his hips deep into you as he rode out your orgasm. “Five more minutes!” He groaned out, making it sound as if he’d just woken.

“Now! Rosie misses her uncle.” John chuckled before returning to the kitchen.

Sherlock looked back down at you, seeing you shake as your eyes watered up. He hushed you gently, rubbing your side and pulled his hand away as he pecked your lips. “I’m right here, love. Right here. Everything’s okay.” You nodded, blushing as he smiled. “You’re not supposed to be cute when I’ve got my cock in you.”

You puffed up your cheeks, knowing it’d make him laugh, as it did. He pulled away slowly, smirking as you whimpered before he got up and dressed, adjusting himself. You bit your lips. “But, you didn’t--”

“I’ll fill you up when we’re home,” He promised, giving you a loving kiss that made your toes tingle. He smiled and helped you up. “Do you need help dressing?”

And so the day carried on. Rosie squealed happily at the coloring book Santa had brought her as well as the crayons. You smiled as you pulled out a small at-home spa kit from yours. “Thanks, Santa,” You said to John, to which he smiled and nodded. Of course when he pulled out his, seeing the flesh light, you gawked and looked to Sherlock. “William!”

“It was funny!” Sherlock defended, giggling as John sighed, shaking his head.

John then pulled out a book that he’d been eyeing for a while and looked to you. “Thank you, Santa,” He said, nodding to you gratefully.

“I’m glad you like it. I actually read the reviews on it and read the summary and got a copy for myself. Haven’t started yet though so next time you want to do a reading date?”

“Please! I actually haven’t finished that Grisha Verse thing yet.”

“You need to!” You squealed excitedly. “It’s so good!” 

You opened your mouth to talk about it but John quickly covered your mouth with a “Ah! Ah! Spoilers!” You just flapped your hands excitedly and Sherlock chuckled, wrapping his arm around you. The three of you had a cup of coffee as Rosie began to color ambitiously before you and Sherlock were getting ready to go. “Please text me when you two get home,” John sighed, seeing the snow that was starting to fall again.

“We will,” You said.

“And by that, she means, I’m driving,” Sherlock chuckled. John sighed in relief and you huffed. “To be fair, you tend to speed.”

“Not my fault there’s black ice,” You grumbled under your breath before getting in the car with him. You relaxed in the passenger seat, feeling aches from the night before. “For the record, I demand a bubble bath and a massage.”

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. “Yes, my love.” He said. “You’re not in any pain, are you?”

You shook your head. “Just a bit tender is all,” You admitted.

“Then I’ll be gentle with you today,” He said, gripping your hand and kissing the knuckles. You smiled lovingly and kissed his knuckles.

Once you arrived home, a kiss to your head made you giggle as he led you up the stairs. “You take your bath. I’ll let you have your space, if you’d like that.”

You smiled and nodded to him before retreating into the bedroom to get a change of clothing. You wrapped the lingerie in your towel however, nervous about how he’d react. It was a sexy Santa Claus outfit you’d gotten at Dolci Follie. The pink was something you found yourself adoring and you grabbed the bath bomb from the spa-kit John had gotten you.

You took your time, enjoy the heated water and shaving even. You had to take out the plug though and the sensation was enough to make you whimper. You were grateful for the alone time to allow you a moment to recollect yourself. It was hard to believe Sherlock was so determined to win this game of his. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was he was going to make you do if he won. Though, you had no doubt he would win, but there was nothing saying you couldn’t make him squirm a little.

You finally finished up in the bath and dried off, carefully rubbing the scented lotion Sherlock liked onto your skin before sliding on the sheer stockings and the thong, then the garterbelt and the corset, and finally the skirt. You could hear Sherlock playing his violin, a sign that he was lost in thought and smiled to yourself. You made sure no clients were in the flat, knowing he hadn’t seen you yet and tiptoed to his chair, trying to position yourself in a way you thought looked attractive.

You watched Sherlock play and gripped the hat in your hand before tossing it at him. The sudden attack startled him and he quickly gripped it before looking to you. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry at the sight of you. “You’ve been a very good boy this year,” You said playfully.

Sherlock set down his violin and walked to you. “I’m not wearing the hat.”

“But it’s Christmas,” You said, adjusting so you were cupping his erection in his trousers. Sherlock growled softly. “Don’t have to, love.”

“Good, because you’d tear it off anyway.” He tossed the hat aside and lifted you up and over his shoulder. You squeaked when he gave you a light spank before you smacked his own harshly. Sherlock hissed softly then asked, “Tender?”

“Yes!” You growled to which his gently began to rub you through the thong.

“I’m sorry, Love. Let me make it up to you.”

You let him lay you out on the bed and kiss you lovingly, his hands rubbing against your legs and hips until you whined quietly. He carefully moved the thong aside and licked up your folds. He moaned and kissed at your labia. You could only relax and smile as he worked you open before pulling away. He stood at the foot of the bed and stripped down to his pants. He then bit his lip and look as though he decided something. “Close your eyes.”

You gave him a strange look but obeyed. Sherlock had left the room, leaving you with your legs parted and your nethers wet from your imagination and his tongue as you heard him creak back in. Once he told you to, you opened your eyes, only to stare in bewilderment. He was wearing the hat.

You bit your lip. “You--”

“You’re lucky I love you,” He said quickly before stripping and climbing back on the bed. He pulled you up into his lap with a smirk. “C’mon then. Ride this sleigh all night.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out as he blushed and sighed. “No. I love you!” You cupped his face and kissed him lovingly as you rubbed yourself against him. Sherlock moaned and held you against him, pushing his hips up so his cock just barely slipped inside of you. “Please, Sherlock…”

“Ride me,” He whispered, hands sliding under the skirt to grip your ass. You adjusted and sank onto him, making him moan lowly. “Fuck…”

You huffed softly as you clung to his shoulders, clenching around him already. Sherlock kissed your shoulder lovingly and rocked your hips gently. You whined and pushed him to lay back, watching the red hat slide off his curled hair before you began to ride him slowly.

Sherlock watched as you moved, rocking your hips languidly before you were desperately fucking him. He moaned loudly and gripped your thighs, praising you with every hard bounce of your hips. He tugged at the corset and demanded you remove it, desperate to feel your skin. You obliged as quickly as you could, tossing the piece aside. Sherlock pushed the skirt up, watching your cunt take his cock as you rode him. He moaned as he felt you tighten up.

“That’s it. Give it to me. Cum on my cock!” He moaned, shaking a bit. He watched you throw your head back as you shook and moaned out your orgasm, nails digging into his chest. He groaned and thrusted up into you before pulling you off him. “On my face. Ride my face, love.”

You blushed and crawled up the bed, ditching the skirt as you went, leaving you with a ruined thong and nylon stockings held up by a garterbelt. He gripped your ass as he pulled you to his face, licking and sucking eagerly. You moaned his name lowly and shook above him, gripping the headboard as he rubbed the backs of your thighs.

You gasped as his tongue practically swiped up the cum that was dripping from your insides as he massaged your ass. You whined and whimpered above him, his nose nudging your clit. You shook and realized too late you were going to orgasm and helplessly climaxed onto his face.

“Oh my fucking god!” You gasped out hoarsely, clutching the headboard tightly. “Sherlock, fuck, please!”

He tapped your thigh and you whined, already moving so you were on him, kissing him lovingly. He quickly flipped you under him and unhooked the garterbelt, quickly yanking down the thong and pushing back into you. “Oh bloody hell,” he gasped as you clenched tightly around him. “C’mon. Just give me two more love.”

You panted and nodded. “Y-Yes, Sherlock. Oh, god,” You whined as you wrapped your arms tightly around him. He grunted and kissed you, rocking his hips quickly as he whined. He reached down and rubbed your clit as you bit his lip.

“Oh fuck!” He growled, pulling away. He gripped himself and you could see him leaking with pre-cum as he panted, trying to calm himself down. Sherlock quickly turned his eyes to you, licking his lips before kissing you and sliding two fingers into you. “I felt that. Felt how you clenched and tried to milk me. C’mon then. Let me fuck that orgasm out of you,” He growled.

You let out a soft cry as you orgasmed but his fingers quickly pulled away and he pushed into you, thrusting hard and deep into you as he rode out you pleasure before whining. You gasped and turned your head, biting into the pillow as your eyes watered up. You let out a shrill scream into the fluffed up mass as you hit another orgasm, shaking and crying out as his cock swelled.

“Y/N!” He shouted, wrapping himself around you as he orgasmed, thrusting faster into you and riding out both your orgasms. He gasped and whined as you gasped and squealed, nails scratching down his back.

You let out a huff of air when his body caved and he slumped against you, panting hard against your neck. You shook and whined, body too sensitive and whimpering.

Sherlock nuzzled gently as you slowly calmed down. He rubbed your side and kissed your skin before pulling out. “Y/N, are you…” He stopped and smiled, seeing that you’d passed out. He carefully pulled away, grabbing his pants and heading for the bathroom. He dampened a cloth and cleaned himself up before coming to you, half dressed. He carefully stripped away the stockings and garterbelt, tossing them to the floor and cleaned you up, knowing you hated the feeling of the juices sticking on your thighs. He found a pair of cotton knickers in your drawer and carefully slid them onto you before tucking you in, making a mental note to space out the orgasms of the next day lest he push you too far.


	7. December 26th: Day 7

You stirred as the soft clattering of a tray tapped against the nightstand beside you. You let out a slow sigh and buried your face in the pillow. The bed dipped beside you and a warm kiss was pressed against your temple. “I made oats for you,” He said softly against your skin.

You turned your head, cracking one eye open. Indeed, Sherlock had made you breakfast in bed. You shifted, sighing in relief as you felt that you were at least wearing a clean pair of underwear. You curled up, pulling the cover over your head with a mumble of “Don’t wanna.”

Sherlock grinned and laid beside you, holding you against him as he kissed the back of your neck in soft flutters. Your groan made him chuckle. “Come, love. You need to eat.”

“No,” You mumbled into the pillow. “Everything’s sore. I can’t feel my legs and my stomach doesn’t want food.”

“What do you want then?”

“Sleep,” You mumbled, dozing off again. Sherlock relented and let you sleep, slipping away to clean up. It wasn’t until about two hours later that you’d woken.With a yawn, you got up and went to the bathroom, washing your face before starting the tub and filling it with warm water and letting a bath bomb dissolve while you brushed your teeth.

Sherlock came in as you slowly sunk into the water. He smiled. “Feel a little better?” You nodded. “Better enough to let me join you?”

You glanced down, seeing his cock hardening into his trousers and smiled, nodding. You watched him strip, giving his hard cock a nice stroke before joining you, sitting behind. He carefully squeezed some soap onto the bath loofah and began to wash your skin. You hummed and relaxed into his touch. You could barely feel his hard cock against your lower back and smirked.

As Sherlock rinsed your skin, you turned and sat in his lap, trapping his cock between your bodies. “Seven?” You asked innocently.

Sherlock smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Seven today. Why? Are you wanting to get started?”

“Maybe,” You chuckled, nuzzling his neck. “Wanna see how many you can get out of me before you finally fuck me.”

Sherlock groaned and tugged your hair. “Is that a challenge?”

“Absolutely,” You moaned, pressing against him. You adjusted and found his cock head rubbing against your clit and gasped.

Sherlock groaned as you rubbed yourself against him, leaning back to watch you. “We’ll see who caves first,” He hummed, rubbing your thigh.

You whined and rubbed yourself against him, body still overly sensitive to Sherlock’s actions. Totally up to twenty-one (minimum) orgasms was starting to wear you out and today would make twenty-eight. You weren’t entirely sure the human body was meant to register so much. You’d briefly thought to tell Sherlock it might be wise to space out the orgasms but remembered; this was a game. He was trying to win.

You moaned as his cock twitched, barely brushing against your entrance under the water. Your body ached for him and he smirked at you. You snapped out of it and continued to tease yourself against his cock before you hit your orgasm. It wasn’t as strong as the last few days but it was enough to make you cling to him.

Sherlock huffed as he held you, watching you pant. “Bloody hell, Y/N.” He groaned, feeling himself aching and throbbing. He leaned in to kiss you but you climbed out of the tub, leaving him sitting there in the sudsy cold water. You smirked and wrapped a towel around yourself before slipping out. Sherlock growled and got up, not bothering to dry or dress as he followed you. He grabbed the back of your neck and bent you over the bed. He gave your ass a hard swat before sliding two fingers into you.

You moaned into the sheets, shaking as he rubbed against your g-spot. “Fu-Fuck, Sherlock!” You cried, thighs trembling under the touch.

“So fucking sexy. You’ve been so sensitive lately. Maybe pushing you like this is the best idea I’ve had,” He growled, licking his lips. “But you’re not allowed to walk away. No. You get to cum until you have to crawl like the good girl you are.”

“Sherlock,” You whined but his thumb rubbed against your clit in the briefest touch and you were clenching and cumming again with a weary cry.

Sherlock smirked, working you through it before dropping to his knees and grabbing your ass as he pushed his tongue against your clit. He let out a huff of a laugh, grinning as you tried to retreat away from him. He trapped you against his mouth as he sucked and licked your clit, his fingers still pumping into you until you were cumming again.

He pulled away and flipped you onto your back. “There’s three,” he chuckled. “All before I’ve fucked you too.” You whined breathlessly as he teased you with the tip of his cock. “So, should I just dive in or see how much more I can do?”

You huffed. “Sherlock, you jerk,” You whined, shaking and trying to rock your hips down.

“You started this game,” He reminded before getting up. He dug through the drawer and pulled out a familiar pink vibrator. Your Christmas gift. You whimpered as he moved between your legs again, sliding the toy into you before clicking on the vibrator. He watched you arch up and cry out helplessly under him and kissed your breasts lovingly, sucking at the nipple.

You gasped, your breasts more sensitive from the ridiculous amount of orgasms you’ve had. He moaned and thrust the toy into you, pushing you into your fourth, then the fifth orgasm easily. Your eyes were watering up with tears as he made several hickeys across your chest, smirking pridefully as he watched a light sheen of sweat break across your skin.

“Oh look at you,” He praised, sitting up to stroke himself as he looked down at you. He squeezed himself a slight and stroked his cock as he pumped the toy into you. “So beautiful to watch. Love seeing you cumming helplessly for me.”

“Sherlock!” You cried, shaking as the tears of frustration fell. “Fuck me already!” 

Sherlock smirked and pulled the toy away before turning it off and moving between your legs. He pushed into you and you hit your sixth orgasm, shaking and choking under him. He moaned, rubbing your thighs gently before kissing you.

You whimpered against his lips as he kissed you before his moved to kiss away the tears, hushing you gently. You gasped softly as he shifted inside you before thrusting ever so slowly. You practically melted under him, shaking still as you clung to him.

“Want me to hurry?” He asked softly, seeing how weak you were already. You nodded and he gave a quick thrust, moaning as you clenched around him. “So fucking tight and wet. God, Y/N!” he moaned, thrusting quickly.

You gasped weakly, unable to figure out how to tell him how much you loved this! How you loved watching Sherlock as he fucked himself into you. How you loved him so dearly. How your body sang gleefully when he kissed you or how your toes were curling because he’s hitting--

“Sherlock!” You croaked out as you orgasmed hard again, nails digging into his back until he gave a few quick pumps and found his own release. He moaned and kissed your neck lovingly and held you tight against him.

Sherlock kissed your skin adoringly, feel how you shook and kissed your head. He hushed you as you whimpered, rubbing your skin gently before pulling out. He watched you shaking and kissed your forehead gently before cleaning you up carefully. He watched you whine softly, trying to talk and simply kissed your head, letting you relax before you fell back asleep. He smiled proudly, seeing the clock.

Not even noon.


	8. December 27th: Day Eight

Sherlock was working, trying to focus but his hand kept giving a twitch and he pulled his coat tighter around him. John frowned, glancing to him. “You alright?” He asked. Sherlock just glanced to him questioningly. “You’re usually fairly excited when this sort of case pops up.”

Sherlock just hummed and walked away from the crime scene, muttering to Lestrade, “Question the maid.”

Greg frowned and looked to John worriedly. John only shrugged before following after. He frowned then asked, “Did you and Y/N have a fight?”

“What? Oh, no.” Sherlock shook his head. “Just worried about her.”

“Why?”

“I think she’s pregnant,” Sherlock said simply, looking to him.

John’s eyes widened. “Well, isn’t that a good thing? I mean, you talked about wanting to marry her one day.”

“But what if…” Sherlock clenched his fist in his coat pocket as he licked his lips anxiously. “What if I’m not...good?”

“You mean at being a dad?” John scoffed a laugh, rolling his eyes to look up at the sky in wonder. “Amazing.”

“What is?”

“The few times you express human emotion,” John joked, to which the detective rolled his eyes. “Sherlock, Y/N loves you. Do you really believe she is pregnant?” Sherlock nodded. John just grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. Sherlock’s own eyes widened. “For a month, yeah.”

Sherlock gawked, blinking in wonder. “Why didn’t--”

“Because you were on several cases the last two months for starters and her own work kept her busy. But, she told me she wanted to wait, make sure nothing bad happened for the first month before telling you. Then some bet or whatever--”

“And if she won…” John nodded to Sherlock and he laughed. John’s eyes widened in surprise as Sherlock began to laugh, rubbing his gloved hands over his mouth, his skin paling. “John, I’m going to be a father.”

John laughed and patted his shoulder as they walked to the street to hail a cab. “You’ll do fine. It’ll have your brains and Y/N’s smart mouth.”

“Oh the child will be a demon.” Sherlock chuckled.

\--

You yawned as you stirred from your nap, sighing softly as you blinked blearily to the kitchen. You felt Sherlock’s coat on you and smiled, knowing he’d come home while you napped on the couch. You sat up slowly and walked into the kitchen, seeing him spying something under his microscope. You hummed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, resting your chin on his head.

Sherlock reached up and squeezed your wrist gently before giving your arm a quick kiss. “Pregnant?”

You blinked then smiled, humming out, “Yeah. John?”

“Yeah.” Sherlock smiled before pulling away from his microscope and kissing you lovingly. “If I’d known, I’d have been much gentler with you,” He sighed softly.

You frowned, seeing the guilt in his eyes and cupped his face. “Sherlock...Hey,” You said softly, lifting his chin so he’d meet your eye. “It’s alright. You know I enjoy gentle as much as rough.”

Sherlock scoffed the laugh and kissed your hand. “But the damage--”

“That’s why I waited until I was sure it’d be safe, love,” You chuckled. Sherlock gulped, looking at you. “If you’d...I mean…” You gulped thickly, nervous.

Sherlock squeezed your hand. “Y/N...I would love to be the father to your...our child.” The smile that broke across your face could have lit up the darkest crypts. Sherlock only smiled and kissed you sweetly before standing, lifting you with him. “I should start that gentleness now.”

You giggled as you fluttered kisses across his face. He laid you out on the bed, stripping you carefully between kisses before you were finally bare beneath him. His lips pressed gently against your shoulder before moving down. You sighed and moaned in pleasure as he carefully spread your legs apart before he was finally kissing your folds lovingly.

You smiled through your sigh as Sherlock got his oral fixation of you out of the way. It was something that always drove your curisotiy but also made you all the more desiring to him. He loved to eat you out. You were fairly certain, if he could, he’d spend an entire day between your legs.

Your eyes widened as you realized “Oh god what if he plans to do just that!” as he sucked on your clit, the suddenness of the suck making you gasp. You moaned softly as he rubbed your thigh, lavishing and licking hungrily at your cunt.

Sherlock quickly worked you through nearly three orgasms, watching you tentatively as you shook before he pulled back, licking his lips. “I should stop for now.”

“Wha-What?” You panted, unable to hide the dissapointment in your voice and face.

Sherlock smiled fondly. “If I push you too far--Whoa!” He gasped when you suddenly pinned him down, kissing him hard. He moaned and gasped as you quickly undid his belt and trousers. “Y/N--”

“I’m pregnant, not weak, Sherlock Holmes,” You huffed before pulling out his cock, giving it a long stroke. Sherlock moaned, giving a small shake before choking as you sank onto him. You moaned and gripped the shirt he still wore as you rocked your hips. “Fuck...I need you, Sherlock. Love you so much.”

Sherlock watched you and smiled, pulling you down and kissing you. “Go on then, love. Ride my cock.”

You growled and sat back, your hands on his thighs as you raised your hips then dropped them down. You both moaned as you rode him, gripping the damn purple shirt that you insisted he get rid of. It was entirely too small! But it was his favorite so you’d relented. Having the “emotionless detective” under you, looking wrecked and shaking as your pussy clenched around him was enough to make you think otherwise.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He moaned, nails digging into your ass cheeks as you fucked him harder. Sherlock whined. “Come on. Give it to me, Darling. Want you--”

“Sherlock!” You moaned over his words as you orgasmed hard. He moaned and reached down, rubbing your clit with his thumb, making you jerk and clench tightly. Another wave hit easily and your eyes watered up, shaking as Sherlock kept rubbing your clit. “Sh-Sherlock, no! Sto...Ah…” You gasped weakly.

You quickly found yourself on your back, empty as you whimpered and felt Sherlock’s hand on your face. He hushed you gently and kissed your cheeks, rubbing his thumbs lightly along the bones. “Darling...Love...Look at me.” You sniffled as a tear slid down your face and he wiped it away. “I pushed you too far.”

You watched him sigh softly and pulled him down, gently kissing him and he relaxed slowly, laying beside you. You laid like that, curled against his side and kissing him gently as he timidly held you against him. You gulped and tugged at his shirt, looking to him pleadingly.

Sherlock studied you, knowing you were okay as he stood, stripping slowly. He crawled into bed with you. You tried to sit up but he kissed you, keeping you laying there as he wrapped his arm under and around you before sliding one leg over his hip.

You whined softly as he pushed in. A blush rose to your cheeks as he kept you against him, kissing you and moving slowly. “Sherlock,” You moaned against his lips.

He groaned as he moved, keeping an even pace. He sought only to pleasure you now, not wanting to hurt you or the baby. He kept kissing all the skin he could find as he pushed you to your sixth then seventh orgasms.

He pulled away, smiling as you whimpered but upon his coaxing, you found your legs on either side of his head and his cock in your mouth. You sucked and licked away your own slick from his length as he wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you on his face as he ate you out.

You whined and moaned as you bobbed your head, feeling the orgasm slowly creeping up on you. You pulled your mouth away and started stroking his cock as you moaned.

Sherlock gasped against you as you sucked a ball into your mouth, moaning and rubbing your palm over his tip. He shook and sucked at your folds before moving his tongue to your clit until he finally made you orgasm again. Only then did he finally cave and tried to say “Y/N, I’m gonna cum!” but could only manage a whine of a moan as he shook.

You caught the first load against your cheek before sucking him back into your mouth, working him through it and swallowing his load. Sherlock groaned and shook under you before you pulled away and laid beside him, cuddling him as you whimpered. He kissed your head then neck lovingly, smiling still to himself.

“Starting to get hard,” He muttered against your skin.

“I just made you cum!” You gawked out, staring at him.

Sherlock started laughing and shook his head. “No. The game…” He giggled. You pouted and hid your face.


	9. December 28th: Day Nine

You carefully slipped out of bed, smiling as Sherlock barely stirred. Yesterday, you were ready to jump at John and get onto him for blowing the big surprise, but you supposed it could count as a late Christmas present so you let it slide...for now.

Instead, you focused on making Sherlock’s favorite breakfast, nibbling on some bacon as you cooked. You hated how your appetite grew. You didn’t want to look like you’d swallowed a planet. You were also nervous. You and Sherlock had briefly discussed children, and you wanted some with him, but so soon?!

You took a deep breath, swallowing as a bit of nausea set in. Eggs. Sherlock’s favorite. You reminded yourself that Sherlock had been on a case and he needed the energy so you pushed through, making his food, despite how the revolting smell made you want to vomit. Instead, you took a sip at the ginger water Mrs. Hudson gave you the recipe for. You were grateful, to say the least! The tea you’d made with it made Sherlock none the wiser to your ailments.

Unfortunately, Sherlock decided this was the one day he’d succeed in scaring you. “Is that ginger--” He started, voice against your ear. You let out a loud yelp and dropped the cup, breaking it on the floor. Sherlock instinctively pulled you away from the glass, ensuring you weren’t harmed by the broken pieces or the hot water. Once your heart settled, Sherlock gave your cheek a gentle kiss. “Are you alright, love?”

“I hate you,” You grumbled, earning a chuckle from him. “No. You were supposed to stay asleep!”

“I was cold,” He said pitifully, giving you puppy eyes. You huffed and watched him finally see the stove. “You were making breakfast for me?” You nodded sheepishly. Sherlock smiled. “I’ll clean up.”

Sherlock cleaned up the broken glass, watching as you cooked and smiled. It was clear to him you were struggling with the eggs and you were getting sick from the smell. He just smiled, knowing better than to interfere as you were the type to remain vigilant despite your body saying “Please, dear God, stop!”

“Thank you,” You sighed.

“Love, don’t be so distraught,” He said, trashing the pieces before coming to you. He nuzzled your head. “But, after I eat, I need to go to work,” He hummed, kissing your ear. “But I did promise you nine today.”

You whimpered, blushing as your body already started to want for him. “Sherlock, you can’t--”

“No, but I have an idea…” He was smirking. Damn him.

\--

You shifted awkwardly as you stayed at the flat. You were curled up on the bed and reading the book, trying to ignore the vibrator shifting inside your cunt. He had given you the vibrator and instructed you simply; “Wait for my texts before you start playing with yourself, then you’ll call me as you near.”

You blushed and hid your face in the book, despite being alone. The thought of riding your toy and letting Sherlock hear your orgasm on the phone, keeping him in control still was making you flustered. You wondered how many times you would cum before he would come home and fuck you until your legs shook.

At two hours after he’d left, you received the text.

You can start now.

So simple. Four words. And it had you whining with need. You set down the book and opened up your legs under the blanket, reaching for the end of the button. You clicked it once, sighing softly as it buzzed to life inside you. You moaned softly, letting yourself relax as you needed this stress release. You rocked your hips down against the toy, biting your lip as it rubbed against your g-spot.

You slowly worked yourself up until you were whimpering and grabbed the phone, calling Sherlock. The phone rang and you huffed, biting your lip as you shook. “Hello?” He greeted.

“Sherlock,” You moaned softly.

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I love you too. Go on, love.” You muffled your moan against the pillow, feeling self-conscious as you orgasmed. As you felt the waves slowly die down, you heard him say, “Another.”

“Oh god,” You moaned before clicking up the intensity of the vibrator. Your cheeks were flushed as you whined softly, building up your second orgasm and thrusting it faster into you. “Fuck, Sherlock, please come h-home!”

“I will soon, love. Just enjoy the privacy for the time being.”

“Are you alone?” You whimpered.

“Of course.”

“Please, talk to me,” You begged. You could hear him swallow as you whimpered again. “Sherlock, fuck...Oh!”

You could hear his soft growl as you thrust the toy faster into you, desperate for the second orgasm. “Not without my permission,” He growled softly, making you whine softly. “As soon as I get home, I’m putting you on your stomach and forcing every ounce of cum out of you. Understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, hips arching up and riding against the vibrator. “Sherlock, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it. I want to hear you.”

You whined and moaned as your hips slammed against the bed and your back arched off the bed, your second orgasm stronger. You kept riding it out before you heard him say “Stop”. You quickly pulled the toy out of you and were about to ask something when you heard the call end.

You pursed your lips, huffing softly and turned off the vibrator. You cleaned it up and curled back up with your book. Maybe an hour or two had passed but you didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep...until you’d woken up to Sherlock’s head between your legs. You moaned and huffed softly as he licked and sucked up your juices.

His hands rubbed your thighs, blue eyes darting up to meet yours. You whined and relaxed, falling against the bed. If he wanted to greet you like this, you’d happily fall in step. He moaned and kissed at your clit as he pushed two fingers into you. You choked out a gasp as he reached the pads of his fingers right to your g-spot. You moaned his name as he set off your third orgasm of the day.

The orgasms that followed on his tongue left you at your seventh orgasm, shaking under him and whining, knowing he still wanted more. Your eyes fluttered as he pulled away, your slick on his chin as he watched you hungrily.

“Love?” He asked softly, checking on you as you whimpered. You slowly climbed up and kissed him, tugging at his belt and trying to rip his pants off. Sherlock smiled at your eagerness and stepped back, stripping completely before climbing back onto the bed, kissing you and laying you back as he slowly pushed into you. You moaned and clung to him, noting the small flinch as your hand brushed his side. With his cock inside you, you would ask later.

Sherlock moved slowly, kissing your skin lovingly as he cupped your face and rocked his hips languidly. He was pacing himself. Something bad happened on the case. You turned your head and kissed his palm, whining softly. Sherlock moaned and kissed you sweetly. “I love you. I love you so much,” He whispered.

“I love you too,” You whined, clenching around him as you neared your eighth. He moaned and moved faster, gasping with you as he rubbed your clit. “Fuck!”

“Cum. Need to feel you. Gotta feel you,” He moaned before wrapping his arms around you completely. He rocked his hips faster until you were shaking and moaning, orgasming around him and rocking hard against him. He moaned and soon he released inside you, making you gasp and whine. You were so close to another, and he could feel it.

You blushed as he ducked down, spreading your legs open and licking at your folds again before latching onto your clit. You shook and moaned as he toyed with it until you were finally orgasming for the ninth time.

Sherlock methodically cleaned you up before crawling up your body and laying beside you, his head on your shoulder. You gently played with his hair as you caught your breath, smiling as his hand lay flat on your stomach. He watched your stomach before closing his eyes. You kissed his head.

“Bad?”

“The mother...she drowned her children...tried to frame her ex-husband.” You gulped thickly at that. “And then she killed herself. John and I couldn’t save her.”

You sighed and kissed his head lovingly. “Well don’t worry, love. Still here. Both of us.”

Sherlock let out a shaky breath and hugged you to him, nodding solemnly. “You are...I love you.”


	10. December 29th: Day Ten

A date with Sherlock seemed to be something of a rarity lately. But you didn’t argue, especially as he set a package on the bed that revealed a pair of panties with a vibrator in the center as well as a vibrating plug. The remotes for both seemed to be missing.

 

So as you stepped out, dolled up for the night out, Sherlock gave you a look that left you blushing. He just smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. You felt the plug vibrating first before the panties and whimpered, pressing your thighs together under the dress. He turned it off and offered to put your coat on for you. You huffed and slid your arms into the sleeves before letting him slid it on you. He gave you a gentle kiss. “Safeword?” He asked softly.

 

“Violin,” You hummed against his lips before kissing him. He cupped your face, deepening the kiss for a moment before leading you out.

 

You sat in the cab, heart thudding with anticipation as you both rode out to a somewhat fancy restaurant. Again, a rarity. But, something you’d learned when it came to Sherlock was spontaneity, never expect anything of Sherlock except that it is all completely randomized. At least, when it came to the romance of your relationship. As the entirety of this game he was playing with you said.

 

It was as you were about to order your entree that he’d started his game. The vibrator in your cunt hummed softly, making you straighten your back as you muttered to the waiter, “Just a starter salad.”

 

The waiter noted it and Sherlock’s own before making off. Sherlock watched you before you felt the plug hum softly to life. You blushed a little. “Sherlock,” You muttered softly, trying not to make any noise.

 

“It’s interesting to watch you restrain yourself,” He confessed, smirking a little as the panties buzzed faster. You pressed your thighs together, hoping to alleviate any tension for you but could only look to him pleadingly. “I suppose the pregnancy leaves you more susceptible to sensitivity. So just doing this--” The plug started buzzing faster too! “Is difficult to keep in?” You could only nod, blushing, before the buzzing died down to a soft hum inside you. “Better?”

 

“Y-Yes,” You whimpered out. You simply wanted to lean against him. You were instead deprived of said desires as he watched you from across the table, learning as you squirmed in front of him. “Sherlock, stop staring,” You huffed.

 

Sherlock simply chuckled as the salads arrived. He took his order and looked to you for your own. “What would you like, love?” He asked.

 

As you opened your mouth, the plug in your ass buzzed faster, making you gulp thickly. You shyly stated your order, trying your best to keep calm through it. You had no idea how you managed to speak without moaning out and riding the toys right then and there, but you did. The waiter walked off and you carefully nibbled at your salad as the vibration died down. “You’re a jerk,” You huffed softly, pressing your thighs together. Sherlock smirked and turned up the vibrator in your cunt. You clutched your fork tightly and closed your eyes. “Sherlock,” You whispered. “V-Violin.”

 

All the buzzing stopped. Sherlock watched you worriedly as you panted before looking up to him. He shivered as your eyes had darkened with want. “We should eat quickly then.” He said.

 

“Or leave?”

 

Sherlock quickly got up, leaving a couple pounds to cover the salads at least and got your coat around you. He guided you outside, you feigning illness upon the host’s questioning look. Sherlock led you down the sidewalk and to an alleyway. You quickly pulled him into the shadows and kissed him hard. He moaned and set off the vibrators, putting them both on the highest intensity. “Cum for me,” He growled into your ear as he pressed you against the wall.

 

You moaned into his shoulder, shaking as he rutted against you, moving the vibrators perfectly inside of you. You choked and moaned, pressing against him so you were practically humping his leg until you were finally orgasming. You whined out his name and tugged at his belt. “Here?” He asked, surprised.

 

You didn’t answer. You only dropped to your knees as you pulled him out, licking and sucking on his length before taking him into your mouth. Sherlock groaned as you sucked him off. He returned the favor by setting the plugs to a pulsing sensation for you. He watched as you were kneeled in front of him, sucking and swallowing his cock easily as your eyes batted up to him.

 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He moaned. “Gotta make you cum again then we should get moving,” He growled, tempted to reach down and tug at your hair. “Fuck, your mouth is excellent.”

 

You moaned around him, swallowing again as he growled before pulling you up. You turned and pulled up your skirt. Sherlock shut off the panties and pulled them down to your knees, making you whimper as the cold air hit your wet folds. Sherlock carefully pushed into you, groaning as he felt the plug vibrating through your flesh. You moaned lowly with him, clutching at the brick wall.

 

“Have to hurry,” He moaned, kissing the back of your neck. “Can’t cum in you yet.” He gave a quick thrust, punching the air out of you. Sherlock moaned and thrust quickly before reaching down and rubbing at your clit. “C’mon then. Give it to me. Let me feel you cumming with your holes just absolutely filled.”

 

You arched your back and orgasmed hard around him, thrusting back against him. Your breaths could be seen in front of your face as you whimpered and whined, clenching around him. “Sherlock...Sh-Sherlock!” You moaned weakly.

 

Sherlock groaned in your ear. “God, I just want to fuck you here all night. But I know another place,” He growled before pulling back. You felt him pulling your panties back up, sliding the vibrator back in place before the zip of his trousers.

 

You straightened up, legs still shaky before he helped fix you up. He led you down the opposite end of the alley you’d both entered through and clicked the plug off before turning on the one in your cunt. You whined softly, glad no one could hear it.

 

Sherlock smirked as you shifted shyly beside him. “you're cruel.”

 

“And yet you still love me,” He hummed, leading you to the street. He scanned the streets before smiling, seeing a horse-drawn carriage trotting down the street. “shall we?”

 

You nodded excitedly, only forgetting the vibrators inside for a brief moment. Sherlock smiled and stopped the carriage, hiring the driver to take you both to the square with Big Ben.

 

You gripped Sherlock’s arm as the jostling shifted the toys. You could only blush and whimper as you hid your face. Sherlock wrapped his arm tight around you, smiling as he turned the vibrators up higher. You bit your lip and whimpered again as he rubbed your arm.

 

“Cum, Y/N,” Sherlock whispered against your hair. He watched your lips part a slight as your legs shook under your skirt. Your hips rocked just a slight and he smirked, watching your cheeks flush. “That’s three now. Seven to go.”

 

You could only huff as he shut off the toys. Your legs were shaking from his toying and the cold. You could only wonder what else he had in mind. But as you both hopped from the carriage, Sherlock paying the man and tipping generously, he led you to another alleyway. You frowned then it clicked. You were breaking into the tower with him.

 

“Please tell me this is for a case,” You hissed quietly. Sherlock just smirked. You paled and opened your mouth to protest but Sherlock quickly turned up the plug and you yelped, leaning against him as you tried to stabilize yourself. “Sh-Sherlock, we could--Oh my god--We could get arrested.”

 

“Then don’t be loud,” He said, smirking as he picked the lock and got you inside. He led you up the stairs and sneaked through the area, shutting off the vibrator for you with a playful jest of “Get your legs under you and hurry.”

 

You huffed and followed him before you were in the main tower. Repair equipment was all around you, and you recalled that the tower itself wouldn’t ring for a few years as it was under repairs. “It’s still so strange to hear it so quiet,” You confessed.

 

“Isn’t it?” Sherlock asked softly as he smiled to you. He led you to the stained glass and you both looked over London together. “I’ll confess. Before I met you, and after John got married, I often found myself sitting here most nights. Though, honestly I was...waiting for a dealer,” He said, clearing his throat. You glanced up at him in wonder as he spoke. “It was easier to be here. Gave me some peace to think. After I met you...Well, I found myself coming here less and less.”

 

You blushed a little as he turned to you. He then smirked and your eyes widened. “Sherlock, I swear--” He turned the vibrators back on. You whined and dropped to your knees hard, shaking. “You’re a--”

 

“I know,” He said, bending and kissing you before laying you out on the ground beneath him. You moaned and clung to him as he tore off his coat, adjusting so you were laying on it. “I love you so much, Y/N,” He whispered as he kissed your neck. He pulled your panties off and set them down on the ground carefully. He then ducked down your body and began to lick and kiss your folds.

 

You moaned softly, shaking a bit as he began to eat you out. You couldn't help the smile that spread across your face as he pushed your into your fourth orgasm before sitting back. He pulled out his cock and you groaned, seeing it was throbbing from its denial earlier and you squirmed beneath him.

 

Sherlock kissed you and pushed into you, letting you adjust before he slowly rolled his hips. “Fuck, Sherlock,” You whined against his lips. “I love you too. I love you so much, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock kissed you harder as he clung to you, making sure to keep you warm against him as he moved faster. He reached into his coat pocket and smirked as he turned on the plug again. You moaned loudly against his lips, earning a grunt of pleasure from him. He reached down and rubbed at your clit, setting off another orgasm.

 

“Five,” He panted, kissing your neck playfully. “Halfway there, Love.”

 

“God, Sherlock,” You whined. “Fuck, you win. I give.”

 

“Nope. Gotta make it happen,” He grunted with a hard thrust. You whined and opened your legs up for him, your boots slipping a slight on the hardwood floor. He smirked and grabbed the back of your knees, bending you in half, ripping a half cry from your throat. “Fuck yes!” He moaned, pushing deeper into you now. “So fucking tight like this.”

 

You were shaking and crying out as you suddenly orgasmed again. “Sherlock...oh my god. Fu--Oh…” You felt your eyes watering up as you looked up at him. “Sherlock, please, Sir!”

 

“Touch your clit. I want you to squirt,” He growled. You whined and did as he said, shaking and whimpered as you rubbed your clit until you were clenching up around him again. “That’s it. Give me that seventh.”

 

You had to cover your mouth, biting hard on your finger as you started to cum again, feeling the warmth building in your core. You were whimpering and whining before he gave another hard thrust. You screamed against your hand as you started to squirt, soaking Sherlock’s trousers and probably ruining his favorite coat, though you knew he wouldn’t truly care. He was determined, but you watched his face distort in pleasure as your eyes watered up.

 

Sherlock dropped your legs and kissed you lovingly, rocking his hips faster as he kept your wrists pinned. “Gonna cum love. Gonna fill up your squirting cunt,” He moaned and you could see the sweat on his brow. You couldn’t deny you loved watching him come undone from having you. “Y/N!” He grunted as he pushed deeper, orgasming inside you. He moaned and shook, holding himself up over you as he watched you. You were panting and weak, making him smile a slight before he quickly shut off the plug.

 

Once you’d both calmed down, Sherlock closed the front of his coat, covering up the stains on his trousers and fixed your coat so you wouldn’t be exposed. With shaky legs, you both hurried home and there he took you into the shower, caring for your tender skin gently and dragged you to bed, earning that tenth as he made love to you.

 

Sherlock was playing with your hair as you laid curled against him, nuzzling gently. He glanced at the clock, seeing it just strike midnight. “You know, I just barely made that time limit.”

 

“Sleep, Sherlock,” You muttered. “You’re way too active for me,”

 

Sherlock only smiled fondly and kissed your head.


	11. December 30th: Day Eleven

Sherlock sat with you in the living room. You were curled up on the couch with him, your legs tangled as you both sat opposite of one another. Sherlock glanced at you over the newspaper, smiling fondly. You were nose-deep in the book you and John were reading together. Of course, knowing you, you’d be done with it by New Year’s Day, whereas John would still be dawdling along. He watched you reach over to the coffee table, grabbing the cup of tea you were sipping on. Your grimace made him smile as he set down the paper.

“I’ll get you another cuppa,” Sherlock offered, taking the cold cup from your hands.

You shook your hands. “Water will be fine, love,” You said, still focused on your book.

He smiled, nodded as he walked to the kitchen. He examined the room around him. True, there were still some variance of his examination equipment and lingering presence of his experiments. But he noticed something as he stood there. They were all hiding now. All his experiments and equipment were tucked away somewhere. Somewhere he specifically put them. 

John had made a comment, about how you being with Sherlock had changed the man. It wasn’t until he truly stared out at his once methlab of a kitchen that he began to realize how much you changed him.

He opened the fridge, finding no random body parts, nor oddities of experiments. Instead, there was food. Actual, consumable food. In the shelves, he found a bottle of water. He smiled, remember the brief almost argument he had on you.

“Companies do nothing to the water. It’s not purified, it’s more just less sediment. You can simply drink from the tap and still have water, Y/N.”

“Okay...I don’t care. I like how it tastes and I hate the taste of tap water. Unless you want me to die of dehydration?”

Sherlock smiled at the memory, remembering how quickly he clamped his mouth shut. He knew how much you despised tap water so he dropped the argument in a heartbeat. He closed the fridge and made his way back to the living room. Instead, he could only watch as you read. To say you were an emotional reader was an understatement. He could see your eyes welling up with tears and your lip tremble as you tried to remain calm, determined to finish the book itself, or even the chapter.

He sat next to you and kissed your head, setting the bottle of water on the coffee table. Once you finished the chapter, you marked your place, setting down the book, and curled into Sherlock’s hold. He smiled, rubbing your back as you led out an exaggerated groan of frustration.

“Why, emotions?!” Your muffled shout reverberated through his bones, making him laugh. “No, screw off!”

“Well, I do owe you eleven today?” Your groans ceased immediately and he could see the tips of your ears turning red. Sherlock rubbed down your back. “I’m pacing you today though. I don’t want to push you to far.”

You huffed, sitting up and glaring at him. “I told you. I’m not weak,” You argued, pursing your lips.

“Yes, but I worry,” He said calmly before pulling your legs to straddle his hips. “That’s why I want to pace you. I want you to enjoy it, not be suffering for my sake. I love you, Y/N.”

You sighed, half-laying your body on his, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest bones. “I love you too, Sherlock. But I want you. And, maybe it’s partially the hormones, but...uhm..” You shifted shyly, making him smirk a bit.

He watched your eyes darken a slight and pupils dilate. He felt your heart against your breast. But more than your arousal, he saw your adoration and devotion.

Sherlock held you against him, pressing his hips up enough to make you whimper. “Then come here, love. I’ll take you as much as you want.”

You dove towards him, kissing him hard and tugging gently at his hair as you rutted against him. Sherlock moaned softly, reaching down and gripping your ass. He smiled as his hands slid a bit against the fleece leggings you’d gotten from Mrs. Hudson, loving how the fabric clung to your gorgeous thighs and showed off your ass for him.

“How should I take you first?” He asked softly. “Should I make you ride me or should I finger your tight little cunt until you’re begging for cock?”

“Fuck, Sherlock,” You whined, body shaking a slight.

“Begging it is.” He moved quickly, laying you on the opposite end of the couch and kissing you as he slid his hand into your leggings and rubbed you through your panties. Your hips jerked up at the touch to your clit, making him smirk. You let your hands fall by your head as he held himself over you, toying with your folds and feeling them soaking your panties. You whined out his name and he kissed your neck. He moved aside your panties and pushed a single finger in. “Fuck. You’re soaked, Y/N.”

“Sherlock, please,” You whined, squirming as he teased you, barely dipping his finger into your wet hole.

“Ah, ah. I want you to really be begging. This is only you whining.” You huffed, lips pouting as you tried to give him puppy eyes. “That won’t work on me.” He chuckled.

You whined as he continued to tease you, making you squirm under him until he was nipping at your neck gently. You rocked your hips down and he finally slid in a second finger, letting you feel them fully until you were clenching around them. His fingers moved slowly, his free hand tugging your hair gently.

Sherlock moaned as you tensed, your hips rocking down to meet the thrust of his fingers until you panted out, “Sherlock, faster. Please!”

Sherlock gladly fulfilled that desire and pumped his fingers faster. He kissed your jaw and made a small red mark from his teeth right by your ear until you were shaking and your back arched up. He groaned, feeling you getting wetter before he pushed his fingers deeper, rubbing against your g-spot. “Cum,” He ordered.

You obeyed, mouth opening in a soft cry as you hips jerked down against his hand. He licked his lips hungrily, watching you before he ripped down your bottoms, leaving your legs and cunt bare for the world, but more for him. He moved between your legs and pulled your hips to the edge of the couch, licking your folds with a growl.

You jerked and moaned, clinging to the cushions as he ate you out. “Oh fuck, Sherlock,” You whined, feeling empty now that his fingers were digging into your hips. “Please, please fuck me!”

Sherlock denied you and sucked on your clit. Instead, he slid two fingers back into you. His fingers pumped quickly to push you through to nearly four orgasms, watching you shake and moan. He felt you tightening around him and smirked as he kissed up your body, his thumb rubbing quickly against your clit.

You gasped and clung to his arm, feeling the knot tighten. “Fu-Fuck, Sherlock! Oh go--Sir,” You moaned, looking up at him desperately as you whined.

“Go on. Squirt. Now.” He growled, tugging your hair with his free hand as he moved his fingers faster. You gasped and moaned loudly, shaking as you began to squirt all over his hand, knowing you were soaking the couch. He kissed you, swallowing your moans and worked you through the pleasure before pulling away and licking his hand clean. You whimpered and shook before getting on your knees, palming at his cock almost pleadingly. Sherlock watched you grip his thighs and grip his zipper with your teeth, your eyes trailing up to his. “Up,” He said, tugging your hair up. You got on your feet and he dragged you to the bedroom. “Bend over the bed. Tell me what you want.”

Sherlock was stripping as you bent over the bed, crossing your wrists behind you. “I want you to fuck me, Sherlock. Want you to dominate me, please.”

Sherlock hummed and gripped your wrists loosely. “I’m not going to be rough with you.” You whined, trying to provoke him. “I won’t hurt you,” He said simply as he moved your wrists, pressing them by your head as he kissed the back of your neck. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. But dominating you will have to wait. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, pressing back so you were rubbing against his cock.

“Such a good girl,” He whispered before pressing into you with a moan. “Fuck you’re...oh…”

You clenched tightly around him as he pushed into you, stretching you more than his fingers ever could. You pressed back, wanting him deeper as he pressed in more. You whined a bit as he simply held himself against you, rubbing his hands gently up your back before he gripped the back of your neck and pushed you down into the bed.

Sherlock watched you huff out a gasp and smirked, rocking his hips slowly before he thrust hard into you. He watched as you keened under him, feeling you clenching around him desperately. He could tell you wanted to cum again, but you were attempting to fight it off. He just smirked and angled his hips, hitting your sweetspot as he reached between your legs, rubbing your clit.

Your hoarse cry of his name as you orgasmed made him growl in pleasure. He forced you through the pleasure and rode you straight into another orgasm. You were shaking as he kept moving. He moved so your leg was on his shoulder, your body half-laying on the bed. You felt your eyes water as your orgasm intensify before he was rubbing your clit again. You started to squirt, feeling your face go red as you bit into the sheets, muffling your cry.

He suddenly pulled away, leaving you panting and whining as you were shaking on the bed. Your leg had fallen and you were none-to-gracefully half-hanging off the bed. He adjusted you so you were laying on the bed, and began to kiss you lovingly. His lips moved everywhere over your body, giving you an opportunity of rest. That didn’t stop him from licking over your sensitive flesh teasingly though. He smirked as you arched up as his tongue toyed with your hardened nipple, begging for more stimulation.

“We have to pace ourselves, love. Tomorrow, we’re going to be celebrating New Year’s with everyone,” He hummed, kissing your neck.

You huffed. “What is with you and shagging in John’s house?”

“It’s fun,” he chuckled.

“Well what’d be more fun is if you’d fuck me now,” You growled before pinning him under you. You sank onto him, both of you moaning your pleasure lowly before you began to ride him.

Sherlock watched as you rode him hard, nails digging into his thighs as you leaned back, riding his cock hard. He felt you clenching around him and smiled, moaning through your orgasm with you. “Fuck yes, love,” he moaned, watching you whining and riding harder. “God, I love watching you ride me…”

You groaned and changed position, rolling your hips and feeling the next orgasm build it. It just felt too impossible as you hit wave after wave of orgasms. But as you neared the eleventh, your throat was aching, your thighs burned, and Sherlock was even sweating from holding back for so long.

He moved you under him, kissing you and fucking your orgasm out of you as he chased his own. You were surprised when you nearly hit a twelfth just from the stimulation!

Finally, you both laid down, panting hard as you let the chill of the room cling to you both. Your eyes trailed over to the alarm clock and you giggled. Nearly 3 PM.

Sherlock smiled and kissed your shoulder, pulling you to him to cuddle you. “Been at it a good while. Maybe I should just torture you all day.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing he was already plotting his strategy.


	12. December 31st: Day 12

Sherlock smirked as he stirred, hearing the shower running. He already had this plan figured out last night. He just had to pace you through the day. So, as he slipped out of bed, he was glad for how he could slip through the flat and right into the bathroom.

“Good morning,” you hummed from beyond the curtain.

“Morning,” he greeted before stripping and slipping in behind you. His lips were immediately on your shoulder, smirking even more as he noticed the many bruises from your sexcapade with him. His hand slid down your stomach. “Ready to start?” He asked.

“You’re so damn lucky my hormones are through the roof,” You hummed, pressing your hips forward as he reached down to cup your sex. “What are you plotting exactly?”

“I’ll pace you today because we have a lot to do. Gotta finish your shower. I need to...help with the cooking so we can bring over the horderves as you promised--”

“Not my fault I like my snacks,” you huffed, pouting a slight. Sherlock kissed your neck lovingly, fingers dipping between your folds. You moaned softly.

“Let’s break it up. You get two orgasms every so often until we’ve hit twelve. Deal?”

You whined and nodded. “Yes. Please.” Sherlock adjusted and soon his fingers were working those two orgasms out of you before he began to wash your hair. You were leaning against him as he held you, legs feeling a little weak. “Sherlock, what do you plan to do once you’ve proven you can?” You asked, curious now as he rinsed the shampoo out.

Sherlock smiled. “You’ll see, love. I’ll do it once I make you cum in John’s bathroom.”

You huffed. “Fine. You’re cruel.” 

“You still love me,” He hummed, kissing your neck.

You hummed, craning your neck for him as you mumbled, “Debatable.”

Sherlock helped you with your shower and kissed you lovingly before helping you out. He watched you dress as he dried before you both left the bathroom to start your day. Sherlock got the kettle going as you pulled out some several ingredients. You were in charge of snacks, or at least the ones you could handle. Everyone knew about the pregnancy now, so it was no secret as to your change of diet so suddenly.

Sherlock simply smiled proudly as he watched you move through the kitchen. It was a long minute before you looked up from your work as the kettle whistled that you met Sherlock’s eyes. “W-What is it?” You asked.

Sherlock eyed you before saying, “I love you, Y/N.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “And I love you, Sherlock. What’s gotten into you?”

Sherlock poured your tea for you, setting it by the cheese you were cutting. “Can’t I love the most beautiful person I’d ever met?”

“You mean yourself?” You asked cheekily as you took your tea cup. Sherlock gasped, hand over his heart, making you roll your eyes. “Oh c’mon…”

Sherlock then smirked and dropped to his knees, pushing your skirt up and forcing one leg over his shoulder. You gasped, slamming the tea cup onto the counter. You ignored the splash of hot tea on your palm as he mouthed over your knickers. Your soft whine only encouraged him as he pushed aside the fabric before sucking gently at your clit.

He licked and sucked at your folds, thrusting his tongue into you. Easily, he pulled out two orgasms. You were clutching the counter as he stood, licking your slick from his lips with a smirk. You pouted and he kissed you lovingly, gripping your hips and pressing his to yours before taking your reddened hand. “You burned yourself.”

“Well, someone made me nearly drop my favorite tea cup,” You grumbled, still pouting. Sherlock just smiled and got the small first aid kit you kept under the sink. He chuckled to himself. “What is it?”

“Why do you keep a first aid kit in every room?” He asked.

“Because my boyfriend is a former cocaine-addict and tends to come home bleeding from different orifices at random times.”

Sherlock blinked then nodded. “Touche.” He got to work on the small burn on your hand.

And that’s how the day went. Every so often, Sherlock would pounce at you, using only his fingers or tongue though. He said he wanted to save the best for last.

You were trying to get ready for the party when Sherlock had pounced you again. He slid his hand up the sparkling dress you were wearing and had slid his fingers into you easily. You were panting and moaning as he pulled out the tenth orgasm of that day, giggling softly with him as your legs shook.

“You seriously won’t fuck me until we’re at John’s?” You panted out.

“Of course. Besides, we can make an excuse that your nausea has gotten to you. Someone has to hold all that lovely hair of yours.” To emphasize his point, Sherlock gripped at your hair and tugged enough to make you moan. “Besides, you love when I take control.”

“Better hope I don’t actually get sick there,” You teased as you reached back and palmed his hard cock through his pants. Sherlock groaned, pressing himself into your hand as you felt his length. “Love, you look a bit strained.”

He growled softly and clutched your wrist, pressing it to the bathroom counter with a soft pant before smirking to you. “You’re a tease,” He said, clearly enjoying the game.

“You started it,” You shot back before kissing him lovingly. Sherlock just chuckled against your lips, cupping your neck gently as he deepened it.

It was late in the evening at John’s home. Everyone was having a blast and little Rosie was even enjoying the energy. You, however, were bent over the sink, clenching tightly around Sherlock’s cock as he moved his hips slowly.

Sherlock licked his lips and kissed the back of your neck. He was carefully not to make you look so dishevelled as you shook against him. “You’re...ah!” You gasped quietly as he gave a hard thrust, rubbing against your g-spot.

“That’s it, Y/N,” He grunted softly. He bit his lip as he felt your first orgasm. He had to hold his hands against the counter to as he rutted into you, watching you bite your tongue to hold in the small cry in an attempt to hopefully not smudge your lipstick.

There was a knock on the door that made you jump. “Are you two alright?” Greg asked worriedly through the door.

Sherlock calmed himself as you made a loud whimpering noise. “She’s only just--”

You made a retching sound as you spilled some water into the toilet beside you. Sherlock was shaking with giggles as you coughed obnoxiously.

“Christ, Y/N,” Greg said. “Should we get you to the hospital?”

“N-No,” You moaned meekly.

Sherlock let out a soft sigh, as though worrying. “We’ll be out as soon as we can,” He promised.

“I’ll get some of that ginger water going for you, if you think it’ll help,” The police man offered before walking off.

You both waited a long moment before Sherlock smirked and thrust hard into you. You gasped, smiling as he moved. Sherlock’s arms wrapped around you. “How I bet I make us cum together?” Sherlock grunted as he began to fuck hard into you.

You whimpered quietly and nodded. “Yes. Yes, please!” You begged, shaking against his hips.

You could vaguely hear them counting down the end of the year. Before the party got to one, you came hard, Sherlock filling you up and soon cheers echoed into the bathroom. You felt tears streaking down your face in satisfaction, not caring if it ruined your makeup. After all, you’d been faking morning sickness for the last fifteen minutes. Sherlock turned your head and kissed you lovingly.

Once he’d cleaned you both up, he helped you wash your face of your makeup. “So, I win.” He said cheekily.

You rolled your eyes, fixing your dress. “You can settle your bet tomorrow,” You chuckled.

Sherlock hummed as he followed you out. Greg greeted you in the living room with some ginger tea, making you smile softly. Sherlock made you sit down, playing the worrying boyfriend. “Thank you,” You sighed happily. “Way to start the new year. This is your fault.”

“What’d I do?” Sherlock gawked, looking hurt. You knew he wasn’t though.

“Well, a rubber would’ve been a start,” Molly muttered under her breath but everyone was laughing. You smiled, sipping the tea. Sherlock smirked and stood. “Oh god. Don’t you--”

“No, no,” Sherlock chuckled. “It was my fault. But frankly, I won a bet with her.”

“And what was that?” Mrs. Hudson asked curiously.

“That she’d start the new year in the bathroom,” Sherlock teased, winking to you. You rolled your eyes. Of course he’d make a big scene of it. “So, I get to have her do what I ask.”

“Dear god, she’s pregnant! Have some mercy,” Greg laughed.

“That’s why I’m not asking but telling her to marry me.”

You processed the words slowly before looking up at him. Sherlock smiled at your surprised look. “I...you...what?”

“Marry me, Y/N,” He said. He slowly knelt down in front of you, holding up a ring box. Everyone was smiling around you and you could only think to club in their heads! The bastards were in on it! “I want to be an amazing father to our child. Or as best as I can. But I want to be a better husband. I think I can do that. Not too--”

“Yes,” You breathed, slowly smiling.

“Excellent! We’ll marry tomorrow and--” You lightly kicked his thigh. “Ow! Okay, okay! We’ll do a bit more planning...Maybe after the baby is born?”

“That’d be lovely, Sherlock.”


	13. Epilogue: August 13, 2018

It was the midst of the case that Sherlock had gotten the message. Well, more or less, an hour after he'd received the message. He was in the midst of a break through when texts started reaching John. All of them from you begging them to get to St. Barts.

 

The two rushed in, seeing you clutching at the rails tightly as Mrs. Hudson attempted to comfort you, while Molly was trying to calm Rosie. Molly passed Rosie to John while Sherlock rushed to your side. The doctor at your hips was encouraging you quietly.

 

"Sherlock," You whined, leaning into his touch.

 

"Hey, hey, love," He said gently, kissing your hand while brushing the hair from your sweaty forehead. You smiled painfully as he kissed over the ring he'd given you. "How do you feel?"

 

The room stopped, glancing at Sherlock as if he'd stepped on a landmine. He technically did, and it was his fiancee. You glared at him outright. "How dare you do this to me," you said lowly, making him pale.

 

"But...I love you?" He tried. You squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit. "Jesus--John, help!"

 

"You're on your own," John simply said as he bounced and whimpering Rosie.

 

It was about 19 hours of labor and nearing midnight before the littlest Holmes was finally born. Sherlock went into a small state of shock as the little newborn boy cried at the world, damning it for taking it away from its comfort in your womb. You just laid back weakly as the doctor cleaned you up, the nurses cleaning up the infant after Sherlock had cut the cord.

 

"He's beautiful," Molly cooed happily as Mrs. Hudson looked ready to cry.

 

you let out a sarcastic laugh, looking to your fiance. "You'd think they gave birth to it,"

 

Sherlock smiled lovingly to you and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "You did great, love," He whispered.

 

"Would the father like to hold his son?" the nurse asked, smiling.

 

Sherlock nodded frantically as the nurse presented him with his child. He adjusted so you could see him from your laying down position. You smiled tiredly, eyes watering up with tears again. Sherlock smiled. "You're emotional."

 

"Shut it. I just gave birth," You giggled, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

"So, what is it then?" Molly asked excitedly.

 

You and Sherlock both looked up from your child in confusion. "His name!" Mrs. Hudson huffed. "you two are the worst when it comes to secrets."

 

"But if we've kept it for so long, wouldn't that make us the best?" Sherlock jested. John gave him a stern look, to which the detective smirked and looked to you.

 

You smiled to them. "Arthur after the Knights of the Round table. Sherlock refused to let me name him after his brother."

 

"Because I'd rather not have to deal with that," Sherlock muttered. He then smiled. "His middle name, though, is John."

 

At this, your dear friend had a faint blush on his face as the women cooed. "But in keeping with the Holmes tradition of third names," you teased. "And a way of honoring Eurus, we decided Arthur John Alesandro was the way to go," You told them.

 

Sherlock smiled. "Alensandro is a name that means 'protector of mankind' or 'defender'," he explained.

 

John rolled his eyes as Mrs. Hudson smiled. "I love it. It's a strong name, right after it's predecessors," The old woman cooed.

 

Sherlock smiled to you as Arthur slept against his chest. You were looking to your son fondly, sighing happily. "I'm glad it's over. You're such a pain," you muttered to the child. "Just like your father."

 

"Yes, well, we love you," Sherlock whispered, kissing your head again.


End file.
